Konoha Agents
by Ninja -x- Kunoichi
Summary: K.N.A and K.K.A they were known to be trained by two of the strong Legendary Shinobis. Full summary inside and Pairings: NejiTen, ShikaIno, SasuSaku, NaruHina, and others if you want. R&R!
1. The Talk

**Author's Notes: Oh well….Hi everyone! This story just popped into my mind and I hope you enjoy reading it! This is a Naruto fic. And I don't know maybe there will be OCs in here and by the way, this is my first fic. So be nice please…FLAMES are accepted but at LEAST be nice…and please do not forget REVIEW! Anyway people, this story is based on myFAVORITE pairings and this story is not for YAOI nor YURI fans but if you want, I'll be happy if you read it. This story is mostly AU.**

**Pairings:** _NejixTenten (mainly focused on), SasukexSakura, ShikamaruxIno, NarutoxHinata, and other pairings (maybe, or you can vote for the other pairings…)._

**Summary: **K.N.A and K.K.A; they were known to be trained by two of the strong Legendary Shinobis. K.N.A is known to be trained by the Legendary Ninja, Jiraiya and the K.K.A is known to be trained by the Legendary Kunoichi, Tsunade. What will happen if they (K.N.A and K.K.A) meet? Will they share a special bond? Or can they stand staying together? Will they like the idea of their masters? Oh, well read and find out!

**. :.Konoha Agents.:.**

**Chapter One: _The Talk_**

It was one beautiful morning in Konohagakure of Hi no Kuni; the village of Leaf in Fire Country.

Two silhouettes can be seen standing on the bridge of Konoha.

"So, do you think it would be a good idea?" asked a female voice; she has blonde hair that is tied into two low pigtails on each side of her neck and she was pretty.

"Well for me Tsunade, it will be a very good idea! Don't you think so?" asked a male voice; he has white that is rather spiky long hair, but something describes his personality…. He IS a PERVERT.

"Hmmm…. Yeah you're right. I was actually thinking of that before but you see, my dear beautiful agents just are too strong and capable of taking care of their selves as I can see…." Tsunade said as she smirked; she is one of the Densetsu no San-nins. Densetsu no Kunoichi.

"Hey, hey! You're not the only one who's thinking that their dear handsome agents are just too strong that they are capable of taking care of their selves! I just thought THEM getting together will be interesting! Look, they are growing up they aren't those kinds of juvenile person anymore." Jiraiya stated grinning madly; he is also one of the Densetsu no San-nins. Densetsu no Ninja.

"Let me think about it…. You're right I know that they aren't children anymore! I really do think that your idea will be great Jiraiya, I'll be telling them alright?" Tsunade said.

"U-huh and I'll be telling them too but first, we should exchange information about them! I have my agents profiles here, you?" asked Jiraiya.

"Good! I have it in here with me too. Why don't we just plan it tomorrow? In the coffee stand. You know in the city at 12:00 pm in mid afternoon." Tsunade suggested.

"Alright! But why tomorrow?" asked Jiraiya.

"Because I am busy today! I need to assign other LOWER rank agents which mean Genins to a SIMPLE mission." Tsunade replied as she rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay…sheesh! So don't be late! It's a deal! I'll be there early! It's really interesting! I'm looking forward it!" Jiraiya said.

"U-huh you are so excited. Well me too, so goodbye and be careful on your way! See ya tomorrow!" Tsunade said waving good bye. With that they disappeared with smoke. POOF!

Tsunade's office…

She was sitting on her lovable chair moving around slightly. She smirked.

"This should be interesting…hehehe." She whispered slightly with an evil wide smirk on her face.

"Nice idea you got there, Jiraiya." She grinned. Just then the door opened and three Genin levels are standing in front of her.

"Tsunade-sama these are the Genins you have to assign a mission to." said Shizune as she bowed. A woman with short raven hair; she is Tsunade's right hand assistant.

Tsunade glanced at all of the Genins. They were two boys and one girl. The girl in the middle and each side of her was the boys.

"Very well, introduce yourselves!" she demanded.

"My name is Moegi Tsunade-sama!" said the only girl enthusiastically.

"My name is Konohamaru!" said the boy on the right side said.

"My name is Udon…" said the boy on the left side.

"Hmmm…your mission is to pet animals." stated Tsunade calmly. The Genins and Shizune sweat dropped.

"Pet…animals…." repeated the Genins.

"Yes complete the mission! Shizune, go escort them to the farm!" demanded Tsunade.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!" replied Shizune.

And off they go….

Jiraiya's office…

"HA-HAHA! I am so a genius! I got the brilliant idea evaaa!" he shouted happily.

Just then his door opened revealing a panicked face of his right hand assistant.

"Is everything okay Jiraiya-sama?" asked Hayate.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Everything's fine! Now you can go leave my room!" said Jiraiya grinning.

"As you wish sir." obeyed Hayate as he shut the door.

"Hehehe. It's getting interesting! I can't wait 'til tomorrow." Jiraiya said happily.

A/N: So, yeah! Chapter one done! It's actually all about the talk of the AGENTS getting together. The next chapter will be the plans and their profiles for the AGENTS and it will come out soon! I got other characters in there and in case you're all wondering where Jiraiya is…He is in South Konoha and Tsunade is in North Konoha so it's pretty far. I hope ya'll know who the characters are!

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

-_Ninja -x- Kunoichi_-


	2. The Plans and The Profiles

**Author's Notes: Oh well….Hi everyone! This story just popped into my mind and I hope you enjoy reading it! This is a Naruto fic. And I don't know maybe there will be OCs in here and by the way, this is my first fic. So be nice please…FLAMES are accepted but at LEAST be nice…and please do not forget REVIEW! Anyway people, this story is based on my FAVORITE pairings and this story is not for YAOI nor YURI fans but if you want, I'll be happy if you read it. This story is mostly AU.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, it will be Romance/Humor based on my favorite couples.**

**Pairings:** _NejixTenten (mainly focused on), SasukexSakura, ShikamaruxIno, NarutoxHinata, and other pairings (maybe, or you can vote for the other pairings…)._

**Summary: **K.N.A and K.K.A; they were known to be trained by two of the strong Legendary Shinobis. K.N.A is known to be trained by the Legendary Ninja, Jiraiya and the K.K.A is known to be trained by the Legendary Kunoichi, Tsunade. What will happen if they (K.N.A and K.K.A) meet? Will they share a special bond? Or can they stand staying together? Will they like the idea of their masters? Oh, well read and find out!

**Key: **"Hello" –normal speech

'_Hello' –thoughts_

"**HELLO" –yelling**

"HELLO" –shouting

'**_HELLO' –inner self_**

* * *

**. :.Konoha Agents.:.**

* * *

****

**Chapter Two: _The Plans and The Profiles_**

The next morning in Konoha was again a beautiful sunny day. However, it just reach noon; 12:00 pm in the afternoon. Today is a really different day! Well, let's just consider it to be a SPECIAL day.

Now let's move on to our GENIUS masters. In Konoha coffee stand…. Two figures can be seen far away discussing things…interesting….

"So, did you bring them?" asked Jiraiya.

"Brought what?" asked Tsunade.

"DUH! The profiles!" said Jiraiya.

"Don't 'DUH' me! DUH! Of course I brought them!" replied Tsunade.

"Don't 'DUH' me too, DUH!" argued Jiraiya.

"Do you have ears? I just said don't 'DUH' me, DUH!" argued Tsunade.

"You're the one who doesn't have ears! I just said don't 'DUH' me too, DUH!"

"Will you shut up? DUH!"

"You shut up DUH!"

"DUH!"

"DUH!"

And the arguing continues until 3:00 pm in the afternoon…. Well we have two masters here arguing about the only word 'DUH'! NONSENSE!

Tsunade and Jiraiya then cleared their throats.

"So, back to the plan…Let's read and exchange profiles!" said Jiraiya.

"Uhmm…Jiraiya…it's the opposite…'Let's exchange and read the profiles' should be it." corrected Tsunade as she sweat dropped. _'C'mon and admit it, you're dumb! HAHAHA!'_

"Oh okay…"

So they exchanged profiles of their AGENTS…

* * *

- Tsunade's Agents:

**Name: **Hyuuga Hinata

**Age: **14

**Agent Number: **012612

**Status: **Chuunin

**Blood Type: **A

**Hair Color: **Shiny Navy Blue

**Eye Color: **VeryPale Lavender

**Height: **159 cm

**Weight: **40 kg

**Birth Date: **December 27

**Personalities: **Shy, Thoughtful, Smart, Good at healing, Fast at moving, Quiet

**Bloodline: **Byakugan

* * *

**Name: **Haruno Sakura

**Age: **14

**Agent Number: **012601

**Status: **Chuunin

**Blood Type: **O

**Hair Color: **Pink (Natural)

**Eye Color: **Emerald Green

**Height: **161.5 cm

**Weight: **40.5 kg

**Birth Date: **March 28

**Personalities: **Very smart especially at math, Hot-headed (Don't piss her off), Cheerful, Fast at moving

**Bloodline: **Inner-Life

* * *

**Name: **Yamanaka Ino

**Age: **14

**Agent Number: **012604

**Status: **Special Jounin

**Blood Type: **B

**Hair Color: **Shiny Blonde

**Eye Color: **Crystal Cerulean Blue

**Height: **162.3 cm

**Weight: **41 kg

**Birth Date: **September 23

**Personalities: **Unfair, Loud-mouth, Good at Fist-fighting, Fast at moving

**Bloodline: **Shintenshin no Justu

* * *

**Name: **Hizakura Tenten

**Age: **15

**Agent Number: **012573

**Status: **ANBU

**Blood Type: **B

**Hair Color: **Auburn Brown

**Eye Color:** Hazel Brown

**Height: **168.5 cm

**Weight: **43 kg

**Birth Date: **March 9

**Personalities: **Very Patient Person, Cold, Smart, Can use any objects as a weapon (Weapon Mistress), Fast at moving

**Bloodline: **Ginhaieigan

* * *

"Ho-ho, they're really tough! I guess they're HOT too ne, Tsunade?" asked a grinning Jiraiya.

"Just shut up I'm trying to read yours." said Tsunade.

* * *

-Jiraiya's Agents:

**Name: **Uzumaki Naruto

**Age: **14

**Agent Number: **012607

**Status: **Chuunin

**Blood Type: **B

**Hair Color: **Golden Yellow

**Eye Color: **Deep Blue

**Height: **166.5 cm

**Weight: **46 kg

**Birth Date: **October 10

**Personalities: **Loud-mouth, Opens up to anyone, Hyper-active, Idiot but really friendly, kind, loves ramen

**Bloodline: **Kyuubi

* * *

**Name: **Uchiha Sasuke

**Age: **14

**Agent Number: **012606

**Status: **Chuunin

**Blood Type: **AB

**Hair Color: **Midnight Blue

**Eye Color: **Onyx

**Height: **167.5 cm

**Weight: **45.5 kg

**Birth Date: **July 23

**Personalities: **Icy-jerk, Smart, Fast at moving, Stylish

**Bloodline: **Sharingan

* * *

**Name: **Nara Shikamaru

**Age: **14

**Agent Number: **012611

**Status: **Special Jounin

**Blood Type: **AB

**Hair Color: **Brown

**Eye Color: **Dark Brown

**Height: **166.3 cm

**Weight: **45.5 kg

**Birth Date: **September 22

**Personalities: **Lazy-bum, Loves Cloud watching, Fast at moving, Has IQ200

**Bloodline: **Kage-Mane no Justu

* * *

**Name:** Hyuuga Neji

**Age: **15

**Agent Number: **012587

**Status:** ANBU

**Blood Type:** O

**Hair Color:** Dark Brown

**Eye Color: **Very Pale Lavender

**Height: **174.3 cm

**Weight:** 46.7 kg

**Birth Date: **July 3

**Personalities: **Cool, Cold-hearted bastard, Fast at moving, Genius

**Bloodline: **Byakugan

* * *

"Whoa, they're like…3 geniuses! And one…idiot…. Anyway, Jiraiya I really think it is a very good idea to get them all together!" Tsunade exclaimed happily.

"He-he…don't expect nothing…Y'aknow grown-up kids…." said Jiraiya grinning.

"He-he…you're right! I think they're going to have some _special _bond…!" said Tsunade smirking evilly.

"Uh-huh, but anyway, when, and where exactly do you want it to be?" asked Jiraiya.

"What?"

"Y'aknow, meeting place or something like that…."

"Oh."

"What do you mean by oh? So, do you want it to be in the Konoha Hall Building here at North? Y'aknow where is that right? It can be at lunch time and they can be there at 11:45 am…. So what do ya think?" suggested Jiraiya.

"Hmmmm…. That's a very brilliant idea! Why don't we do that?" asked Tsunade.

"Alright! We're not going to be there until it reached 12:30 pm in the afternoon Tsunade…we're just going to let them eat or something first or let introduce themselves, get it?" said Jiraiya.

"Uh-huh got it so I'm going now, I'll be hiring other Genins and Chuunins to a mission and tell my lovely dear K.K.A that they have to meet somebody at the Konoha Hall Building at 11:45 am, but I'm not going to tell their names alright? You do the same." said Tsunade getting up from her chair.

"Alright! I'll do the same indeed! See you tomorrow on the afternoon! Ba-bush!" said Jiraiya also getting up from his chair and disappearing with a 'POOF' of smoke.

Tsunade smiled, "I'll guess I'll be going too. Tomorrow will be a very special day." she said.

* * *

At Jiraiya's…

"Hey Hayate! Go call my dear handsome K.N.A! Now!" he ordered.

"H-hai!" obeyed Hayate.

After a minute…

There was a knock at the door and it revealed four GOGEOUS boys (Well, most likely); the first one who arrived was a raven haired boy smirking, next one a looking lazy boy, then a long-haired boy in a loose ponytail that reached up to his half back who's closing his eyes, and the last one was the golden blonde haired boy looking very happy. They are all wearing very dark sunglasses.

"So, Ero-sennin! What did you call us for?" asked the golden blonde haired boy.

"Well, I was about to tell you but you just interrupted me…You may leave Hayate." stated Jiraiya grinning. Hayate bowed before leaving.

"Oh, sorry!" said the golden blonde haired boy.

The other three boys remained silent.

"Well you see what I'm trying to say is that you boys are to a mission…well kind of a mission!" said Jiraiya.

"REALLY!" asked a hyper-active golden blonde haired boy.

"Well, let me continue…you are to go to the North Konoha's Hall Building and meet some people…which I am not going to tell you… and we're going to stay at a hotel we had prepared instead of your mansions in there, you do not need to pack any things. You all came from North Konoha right? And you're only staying here at South Konoha at an apartment right for temporarily? Now, since you are all from North then I suppose you know the places right?" asked Jiraiya to his students. They all nodded.

"Okay, now you have to arrive there at the hall on 11:45 exact get it? I'll be following at 12:30 pm in the afternoon. So am I clear?" continued Jiraiya. The boys once again all nodded their heads.

"Alright! Settled! Go and prepare for tomorrow." said Jiraiya. And his students bowed and left the room.

"Hmmm…this is going to be the most interesting plan I have done!" Jiraia said and then laughed while writing some of his favorite novels or let's just say he is the author of the book. It's not a normal book…called 'Icha Icha Paradise' a very very bad book!

* * *

At Tsunade's…

"Shizune! Go call my favorite lovely K.K.A! Immediately!" demanded Tsunade.

"Hai! Tsunade-sama!" obeyed our dear Shizune.

After a minute…

There was a knock on the door and it revealed four GOGEOUS girls; the first one was a girl with pink hair that reaches up only a couple of inches below her shoulders, the next one was a girl with shiny blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail that reaches up to her waist, then a tall girl with her auburn brown hair tied up in a bun with the long ends of the black ribbon hanging at the back of her head, and the last one was a tender faced girl with shiny navy blue hair that reaches up half way to her back. They are all wearing very dark sunglasses.

"What did you call us for Shishou?" asked the blonde haired girl.

"You may leave Shizune…." stated Tsunade. Shizune bowed before leaving.

"Well I want to tell you that you are to meet some people in Konoha Hall Building at 11:45 am exact tomorrow. Do you understand?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes Shishou." replied her students.

"But who are we going to meet?" asked the pink haired girl.

"That I am not suppose to tell you, but be ready and don't be late alright? I'll be following you at 12:30 pm in the afternoon." continued Tsunade. The girls nodded their heads.

"Very well. You may be dismissed." said Tsunade. Her students bowed politely before leaving.

"Hmmm…this will be the brilliant plan ever!" said Tsunade while drinking her favorite Sake.

* * *

**A/N:** Well hi everyone! This is Chapter Two! Sorry if I have bad grammars or bad English! I'm not really a professional writer so deal with it. And really sorry if I have missed some things at the first chapter like the disclaimer! Really sorry! Anyway the next chapter will be about the AGENTS meetings!

Here are the translations for this chapter:

Ginhaieigan- Tenten's bloodline that I have invented:

Meanings Gin- Silver

Hai- Ash

Ei- Sharp

Gan- Eyes

Well I guess that's all you will not quite understand and hope it makes sense. As you can see, I also invented Tenten's surname.

PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

* * *

_Ninja -x- Kunoichi_

* * *


	3. The Meetings

**Author's Notes: Oh well….Hi everyone! This story just popped into my mind and I hope you enjoy reading it! This is a Naruto fic. And I don't know maybe there will be OCs in here and by the way, this is my first fic. So be nice please…FLAMES are accepted but at LEAST be nice…and please do not forget REVIEW! Anyway people, this story is based on my FAVORITE pairings and this story is not for YAOI nor YURI fans but if you want, I'll be happy if you read it. This story is mostly AU.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, it will be Romance/Humor based on my favorite couples.**

**Pairings:** _NejixTenten (mainly focused on), SasukexSakura, ShikamaruxIno, NarutoxHinata, and other pairings (maybe, or you can vote for the other pairings…)._

**Summary: **K.N.A and K.K.A; they were known to be trained by two of the strong Legendary Shinobis. K.N.A is known to be trained by the Legendary Ninja, Jiraiya and the K.K.A is known to be trained by the Legendary Kunoichi, Tsunade. What will happen if they (K.N.A and K.K.A) meet? Will they share a special bond? Or can they stand staying together? Will they like the idea of their masters? Oh, well read and find out!

**Key: **"Hello" –normal speech

'_Hello' –thoughts_

"**HELLO" –yelling**

"HELLO" –shouting

'**_Hello' –inner self_**

* * *

**. :.Konoha Agents.:.**

* * *

**RECAP:**

"_Well I want to tell you that you are to meet some people in Konoha Hall Building at 11:45 am exact tomorrow. Do you understand?" asked Tsunade._

"_Yes Shishou." replied her students._

"_But who are we going to meet?" asked the pink haired girl._

"_That I am not suppose to tell you, but be ready and don't be late alright? I'll be following you at 12:30 pm in the afternoon." continued Tsunade. The girls nodded their heads._

"_Very well. You may be dismissed." said Tsunade. Her students bowed politely before leaving._

"_Hmmm…this will be the brilliant plan ever!" said Tsunade while drinking her favorite Sake._

* * *

**Chapter Three: _The Meetings_**

It was early in the morning and the sun can be seen rising.

'BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! BEEP, BEE—'

"Darn!" a girl with beautiful shiny blonde hair whined. "It's still 7:00 am! Never mind! Gotta get ready and wake the others." she said as she got up from her bed then, she remembered that they girls had a sleepover at her room.

"**FOREHEAD-GIRL! TIMID! CRUELA! WAKE UP!"** she yelled making all of her friends pop their eyes out. They all have their nicknames.

"THE HECK! INO-PIG!" shouted the pink haired girl angrily.

"INO-CHAN!" shouted the timid girl with navy blue hair. She is sure shy but as she gets use to you, she isn't; especially to her BEST friends.

Yes, the girls are all BEST friends since childhood meaning all of them was 2 years old except the older one was 3 years old (Look at their profiles in chapter two, but I guess you all know which is which). Sakura's nickname is 'Forehead-girl' or 'Wide Forehead-head girl' because of her WIDE forehead, Ino's nickname is 'Ino-pig' or 'Miss Piggy' because she is a loud-mouth like a pig, Hinata's nickname is 'Timid' because she is shy, and Tenten's nickname is 'Cruela' or 'Cruela Icicle'. Their parents all had died at the same time when they were in the age of 4 and 5 because of a war with the Sound Village about Sound wanting to take all the powers of the Haruno, Uchiha, Hizakura, Hyuuga, Uzumaki, Nara, and Yamanaka clans. The war ended with the clans winning but unfortunately, the heirs and heiresses of the Haruno, Uchiha, Hizakura, Hyuuga, Uzumaki, Nara, and Yamanaka didn't know that all the powers of their clan were passed down to them.

"Damn it, Yamanaka!" said the older of all of them with auburn brown hair glaring.

"C'mon guys! You do know that we have something to do IMPORTANT! THAT. WE. SHOULD. GET. READY!" Ino shouted to her friends.

"Oh! Right! I forgot! I should head to my room now! Bye see ya laterzzzzz!" said Sakura getting out of the room with her sudden mood change.

Ino lightened up, Tenten rolled her eyes, and Hinata sweat dropped.

"C'mon you guys!" said Ino.

"Right…" Tenten muttered as she got up and headed to her room.

"See you later guys!" said Hinata as she too went out of Ino's room.

"Now! What to do, what to do….! Aha! Let's go and take a bubble bath!" Ino exclaimed happily as she skipped to her bathroom.

* * *

In Sakura's room…

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm……hmmmmmmmmmmmm……hmmmmm…..what to wear…..what to wear….WHAT TO WEAR DAMN IT!" Sakura suddenly exploded. She was finding what to wear today.

'**_Geek! What're whining all about!' asked her inner self._**

'_The heck! Why are you here? And who in the world are you?'_

'_**Look, I am here 'coz I'm trying to help ya! And, I am you! Your inner self!'**_

'_HA! Inner self! Since when did I—Oh! I remember! You're my bloodline so you're not suppose to appear unless I need you.'_

'_**DUH! FYI, I am trying to help the heck out of you! Now, you're ditching me! Stupid…you are STUPID!' **_

'_What did you say!'_

'**_You heard me missy! S-T-U-P-I-D! As in STUPID!'_**

'_Right…. Now…I need you outta herezz…and will you shut up!'_

'**_The hell! Why are telling that! You are such a dork! I am trying to help and now…GRRRRR!' _**

'_Okay, okay! Don't be mad at least be patient like Cruela!'_

'_**WHAT! Do not compare me to that Icicle! She's stoic!'**_

'_U-huh agreed, don't compare me to her too…. Now, thank you for helping me though you weren't much a help!'_

'_**Ya…whatever…FOREHEAD-GIRL.'**_

'_Hey LOOK! If you are me you should have an ENORMOUS forehead too! Just shut up and go away! Thanks for your help!'_

'_**Shoot! Forgot about that! Yeah so I'm going now! Just call me if you needed too! BTW, I appear suddenly sometimes. BYE!'**_

'_Yeah! BYE!'_

With that their conversation ended and Sakura started deciding that she should take a bath first.

* * *

In Hinata's room…

She entered her room and started wondering of what to where.

"Hmmm…what can I wear today? Maybe I can just decide it later. Time to take a bath!" she said happily.

* * *

In Tenten's room…

She was now sitting on her bed glaring at the carpet (on the floor).

"Crap, why do I have to be in this mess? Meeting someone is just a stupid thing to do…. ." she muttered then she stood up and went straight to her bathroom.

* * *

After 20 minutes, Tenten finished taking a bath and she was now finding what she will wear. After about 7 minutes, she finally decided and started fixing her hair in a bun. She was wearing white T-shirt with a small pocket at the top left side and the middle that was a zipper that closes up and only about five inches, and then she wore black cargo pants and a black shoulder bag. Then she went to their meeting place. Shutting and locking her door, she went down using the stairs instead of the escalators or the elevator and then she finally spotted big gold marble doors with thick glass round knobs. She entered it and sat down on one of the big beige couches and listened to her music which was stored in her iPOd.

"What the hell are they doing that make them taking long?" asked Tenten to no one then she just waited patiently to her friends.

* * *

After an hour (8:23 am)…

Hinata finally finished taking a bath and now dressing up and now fixing her hair in love locks (Two small pigtails at each side up the head) and put some pink lip-gloss (Usually, lip-glosses doesn't have a color but there are other lip-glosses that has colors). She was wearing light purple V-neck blouse that has a butterfly design at the middle and a below knee about 3 inches white pants that has ribbons at each side of the bottom of the pants and a black shoulder bag like Tenten's. After that, she shut and locked her door, took the escalator, and went to their meeting place and she noticed that Tenten was already there sitting of one of the couches.

Just then, Tenten noticed a familiar presence or rather chakra and she looked up only to be met with a happy smile of her timid girl friend. She stopped listening to her iPOd and stuffed it inside the case and put it in her black shoulder bag.

"Good morning Tenten-chan. Sorry to keep you waiting." Hinata said smiling and sat next to Tenten.

"Good Morning." Tenten stated emotionlessly.

"I guess we can just wait until Sakura-chan and Ino-cha ne? They're always like that…." Hinata said giggling softly.

"They should change that kind of an attitude." Tenten agreed. Hinata just giggled and so they waited until the two _Princesses_ comes.

* * *

After an hour and fifteen minutes…

Sakura just finished taking a bath and was now fully clothed while fixing her hair in a high ponytail. After that she put on some eye shadows, a very light pink lipstick, a little flush, and mascara. She was wearing a pink blouse that has two cherries connected together designed on the middle with a red sleeveless on top opened and blue jean skirt that reaches up 2 inches below her mid-thigh but of course she has short inside (For fighting) and a black shoulder bag like Tenten and Hinata.

With Ino, she just finished her bubble bath and nail polishing. Now she was putting on her clothes, then she fixed her hair in two low pigtails (it's not loose) but keeping her bangs untied (Ino has bangs at the left side of her head), then put on some very light rose lipstick, put eye shadows, and some flush. She was wearing a sky blue baby Tee that has a white daisy as a design at the middle and beige skirt that reaches up to her upper knee but just like Sakura, she has shorts inside and like the others, she has a black shoulder bag (All of the girls have black shoulder bags; it was as their agent bags).

She then opened her door and realized that she had finished at the same time with Sakura who also opened her door. Sakura was also surprised but then they just smiled at each other, shut their doors and locked it and walked together taking the elevator.

"Good morning Ino!" smiled Sakura happily.

"Good morning Sakura!" also smiled Ino.

They arrived at their meeting place and realized that their other friends were already waiting for them. They approach them and smiled apologetically.

Hinata and Tenten noticed Sakura and Ino and Hinata smiled at them warmly while Tenten remained stoic.

"Hello Sakura-chan, Ino-chan." greeted Hinata.

"Hello! Gomen ne! How long have you been waiting?" asked Ino.

"W-well I was just here about an hour and 20 minutes, but I don't know Tenten-chan." replied Hinata.

"Oh, so what about you Tenten-chan?" asked Sakura.

"Long enough; about two hours and fifteen minutes." Tenten replied.

"Oh my gosh! We're really sorry! We didn't mean to let you wait for that long." apologized Sakura and Ino.

"That's fine let's just go and eat breakfast. We don't have much time left." Tenten said.

"Okay." answered the other girls.

* * *

At the restaurant; still inside the place they are staying…

All of them just ordered the smallest size of carvonara and as for the drinks, Tenten ordered water, Hinata ordered lemon juice, Ino ordered orange juice, and Sakura ordered strawberry juice.

"So who do you think these people we're going to meet look like?" asked Sakura drinking her strawberry juice. They all finished their carvonara.

"Do you think they're guys? Or most particularly, CUTE guys!" said

Hinata giggled, "Maybe Ino-chan!"

Tenten snorted, "Don't think too much."

Sakura and Ino laughed. They all finished eating breakfast after 45 minutes and headed out of the door and started their way to the Konoha Hall Building.

* * *

At exactly 11:30…

Four boys stood in front of Konoha Hall Building.

"So, this is it huh?" the raven one said while they all entered the Hall.

"Guess…geez how troublesome…" muttered a boy with a high ponytail.

"C'mon! Let's just GO! GO!" exclaimed a hyper-active golden yellow haired boy. The last boy didn't say anything but just smirked.

* * *

At 11:37…

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata had been walking a while, but now……….Ino suddenly pulled Hinata while grinning and rushed off as they ran really fast that Tenten and Sakura didn't noticed it.

"Hey Ino-pig! Look at that tall mountain! Far, far away! I think I wanna go with you guys and—" Sakura said as she turned around only to find Tenten walking with eyes closed looking at the ground. Then she noticed Sakura's shocked face.

"What's wrong?" asked Tenten unemotionally.

"Ino-pig…..Timid….! GRRRRRRRR…...!" Sakura shouted frustrated.

Tenten looked around only to find no Ino and Hinata. She frowned.

"They had gone ahead." stated Tenten calmly.

"That lousy PIG and that TIMID! How dare they! I mean, we only have about 5 minutes left and from here it's fifteen minutes!" panicked Sakura.

"C'mon since we can control our chakra better, not like them, we can run as fast as we could. Ready?" asked Tenten.

Sakura groaned, "Awww…alright! No other choices…"

With that, they rushed off really, really fast but since they are the greatest chakra controller, it's okay for them.

* * *

Meanwhile… (11:39)

Ino and Hinata were panting because of how fast they run and their chakra was now getting low. They were now in front of the hall and they decided to walk inside. They took the elevator and proceeded to go on 10th floor where the meeting was located.

Before they went to the room they showed their agent cards to the 'Information/Service Center'. When they got in front of the door they saw a sign 'Reserved' then Ino opened the door and they were shocked at what they saw….

At the two chakra controllers…(11:41)

Sakura and Tenten arrived at the hall only after 1 minute and they almost didn't use chakra. They weren't tired and panting also. Once they arrived at the hall, Sakura started off walking grumpily and Tenten behind her trailing. They took the elevator nd went up to 10th floor and just like Ino and Hinata, they went to the 'Information/Service Center' first and went to the meeting room which has the sign 'Reserved'. There on the front door they saw Ino and Hinata eyes shocked and walking slowly like a frightened kid. Sakura didn't mind that instead…

"**YOU LOUSY DAMN PIG! INO! WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEFT US THERE! DRAGGING INNOCENT TIMID WITH YOU! LEAVING ME WITH THIS STOIC ICICLE. A.K.A CRUELA!"** Sakura started shouting which alerted Ino and Hinata so they immediately sat down on their chairs looking at the names on the back of the chair. Apparently, Sakura didn't noticed the other people there as she came in the room red like a volcano going to explode.

"Ino-pig…..Timid…..you are going to pay…." Sakura started with her face really angry then she noticed some people. She gasped and started pointing at the people.

"Who….W-who…the…in the world?..." she started.

Just then Tenten came in and looked around the room. She frowned.

"OMG! CRUELA! YOU'RE FINALLY HERE! WE WERE SO AFRAID! ESPECIALLY WHEN THIS STUPID HOT-HEADED FOREHEAD-GIRL CAME!" yelled Ino with imaginary tears in her eyes hugging Tenten who was glaring madly. Sakura turned her head around really creepy to Ino then to Hinata.

"Don't you ever do that again…." she said. Hinata nodded innocently while Ino…

"You want a fight?" asked Ino releasing Tenten.

"Why not?" said Sakura. Then evil auras started to form around them.

Hinata panicked, "P-please! It's not the time for fighting right now…" she said softly. Tenten just sighed.

"Knock it off." Tenten demanded. Ino and Sakura stopped and smirked at each other.

"Dare to do it later?" asked Sakura.

"You bet!" said Ino. Then Ino realized something. She pointed out her index finger to the PEOPLE in the room.

"Say Cruela, who are they?" asked Ino looking at the PEOPLE stupidly. Sakura and Hinata looked over and also pointed their index finger. Tenten looked over to see four boys looking at them dumb-founded.

"It's rude to point." She said.

"What the…you didn't answer me yet!" Ino whined.

"I don't know." she state unemotionally and she sat on her chair. The other girls followed.

"Okay…." said Ino. Then there was a very long silence.

"HEY! Why don't we just introduce ourselves! I think that we are the one who should meet!" said a hyper-active golden yellow haired boy. Ino, Sakura, Tenten looked at him weirdly. Hinata was having a faint blush on her face. Naruto sweat dropped.

"Dobe." said a raven haired guy.

"How troublesome." said a pineapple haired guy.

"Idiot" said a long haired guy.

The girls looked at them weirdly then, Hinata realized something. She gasped and looked at the long-haired guy.

"You-y-ou can't b-be, Neji-niisan?" asked Hinata as she pointed her index finger. Ino and Sakura were surprised. Tenten stayed silent.

"You know him?" asked Ino.

"Wait a minute, 'niisan'? are you related to each other or what?" asked Sakura.

"Y-yes, we are cousins." Hinata said index finger still pointing.

"It's nice seeing you again Hinata. And don't point it's rude." Neji said. Hinata apologized.

"Hey, I think Naruto's right. This is getting too troublesome so let's just introduce ourselves.

"Start Naruto then Neji's cousin then me and you get the pattern." said the raven haired guy.

"Okay! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, K.N.A: Chuunin, 14 years old." introduced the golden yellow haired boy showing his agent card as he grinned.

"H-Hyuuga Hinata, K.K.A: Chuunin, 14 years old." introduced Hinata showing her agent card smiling.

"Nara Shikamaru, K.N.A: Tokubetsu Jounin, 14 years old." introduced the pineapple head guy lazily showing his agent card.

"Yamanaka Ino, K.K.A: Tokubetsu Jounin, 14 years old." Ino introduced glaring at Shikamaru for looking lazy and showing her agent card.

"Uchiha Sasuke, K.N.A: Chuunin, 14 years old." the raven haired boy said showing his agent card looking at Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura, K.K.A: Chuunin, 14 years old." Sakura introduced as she looked the raven haired boy weirdly showing her agent card.

"Hyuuga Neji, K.N.A: ANBU, 15 years old." the long haired guy introduced looking at Tenten showing his agent card.

"Hizakura Tenten, K.K.A: ANBU, 15 years old." Tenten introduced calmly showing her agent card. They all take off their very dark sunglasses.

They were all sitting across each other: Naruto across Hinata, Shikamaru across Ino, Sasuke across Sakura, Neji across Tenten with a large rectangle table separated them. Then there was silence again as the girls put their card in their pockets and the guys did the same. (The boys don't have shoulder bags).

"Say Tennie, what're we supposed to do again?" asked Sakura.

"Hn." replied Tenten as she glared at Sakura for calling her such a lousy name.

"Wha?" asked Ino. "You're in charged right?"

Tenten shrugged. Then the door opened and it revealed 5 waiters and 5 waitresses.

"Excuse us for interrupting the conversation. Here are you lunch." said one of the waitresses as all of them prepared the food on the table. The agents blinked. As soon as the food was all prepared including the drinks, the waiters and waitresses bowed.

"Please enjoy your meal." they all said in unison and left the room. The agents just stared at the food. Then Naruto, started cheering.

"YAY! FOOD! FOOD! LET'S EAT NOW EVERYONE!" he exclaimed happily.

"Dobe." said Sasuke.

"What did you say Sasuke-teme?" asked Naruto.

"Troublesome let's just eat." suggested Shikamaru.

"Okay!" said Naruto, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata. The others ate silently.

Sakura broke the silence, "Cruela Icicle, since we have this freaky, friggin', stupid, annoying oh-so-called FAN boys and you got most of them hot and cute, any choices?" she asked Sakura to Tenten who was drinking her water.

Tenten choked, "What in Hokage's sake did that question came from?" she asked. Ino and Hinata giggled.

"Aww…c'mon Tennie! Someone should melt and capture that freezing heart of yours by now!" teased Ino.

"Yeah!" agreed Hinata.

Tenten glared at them, "I don't think so Yamanaka it's damn annoying. Let's just wait." Tenten said very dryly. The boys looked at them; they haven't seen such kinds of these girls. They were pretty, cute, not annoying like their FAN girls, different, and most of all they have strong skills. And they like that. They smirked at the thought.

"Well to tell you the truth, Ino and I got some hots on you fans especially that Tsuyoshi guy; he is a gentleman, kind, handsome, and sweet! He gives you flowers Tennie! Don't you like that?" asked Sakura while Ino and Hinata agreeing.

Tenten snorted, "No. To be honest I really want to take that sentimental shit out of him. He's damn annoying and I do not like him. Just drop the subject." Tenten said sternly.

"Okay…sentimental shit…haha… besides we're over him y'aknow. By the way, how come you and Sakura aren't tired when you came here? I mean, me and Hinata was exhausted! Now I think our chakra is low. We need rest. And how did you get here at the exact time?" Ino asked. Sakura grinned and Tenten smirked. This conversation made the boys interested.

"Ino-chan, did you forget? They're the masters of chakra controlling and Sakura chan is really good at math!" said Hinata. Ino slapped her own forehead.

"Sheesh! Forgot about that." she said. Then she noticed something.

"Hey, you guys are too quite c'mon! Tell us about you!" Ino said to the guys. The guys just smirked except Naruto.

"Well I am Naruto, I love ramen! This is Shikamaru a lazy-bum, Sasuke the icy-jerk bastard, and Neji the cold-hearted freaky bastard!" Naruto said. Ino, Sakura, and Hinata laughed and Tenten smirked.

"Well I am Ino, I love fashion, Sakura the hot-headed with wide forehead, Hinata the timid, and Tenten the Cruela Icicle 'coz she's stoic." Ino said while the boys smirked except for Naruto who laughed. The girls glared at Ino.

"And that's Ino the agent PIG." said Hinata chuckling while Ino glared, Naruto and Sakura laughed.

"Now, what should we do? It's getting boring." said Sakura.

"Let's just wait until Tsunade-sama comes at 12:30." Tenten said. They boys were slightly surprised that they too were waiting for someone.

"We are waiting for someone too! Jiraiya-sama! By the way who is Tsunade-sama?" asked Naruto.

"They're our Shishou and that Jiraiya-sama you're telling must be your Shishou, correct?" asked Tenten. The boys nodded.

"I guess we can just relax." said Hinata.

And so they just played games chatted, and relaxed. (Mostly Naruto, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata while the others watched).

* * *

**A/N: **Hi guys! I'm finally done with Chapter Three! It's so long! The next chapter will be the plans of what will they do with their masters telling them. Please stay tune!

**Here are the translations (Some words included from Chapter One and Two.):**

Densetsu no Shinobi- Legendary Shinobi

Densetsu no Ninja- Legendary Ninja

Densetsu no Kunoichi- Legendary Kunoichi

Teme- Bastard

Tokubetsu Jounin- Special Jounin

Shishou- Master

**The Ranks of Agents from highest to lowest:**

Hokage (Chief)

ANBU

Jounin

Tokubetsu Jounin

Chuunin

Genin

School Student

So if you have anymore questions, just e-mail me or review. Thanks for reading!

PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW!

* * *

_Ninja –x- Kunoichi_

* * *


	4. Getting Along' and The New Plans

**Author's Notes: Oh well….Hi everyone! This story just popped into my mind and I hope you enjoy reading it! This is a Naruto fic. And I don't know maybe there will be OCs in here and by the way, this is my first fic. So be nice please…FLAMES are accepted but at LEAST be nice…and please do not forget REVIEW! Anyway people, this story is based on my FAVORITE pairings and this story is not for YAOI nor YURI fans but if you want, I'll be happy if you read it. This story is mostly AU.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, it will be Romance/Humor based on my favorite couples.**

**Pairings:** _NejixTenten (mainly focused on), SasukexSakura, ShikamaruxIno, NarutoxHinata, and other pairings (maybe, or you can vote for the other pairings…)._

**Summary: **K.N.A and K.K.A; they were known to be trained by two of the strong Legendary Shinobis. K.N.A is known to be trained by the Legendary Ninja, Jiraiya and the K.K.A is known to be trained by the Legendary Kunoichi, Tsunade. What will happen if they (K.N.A and K.K.A) meet? Will they share a special bond? Or can they stand staying together? Will they like the idea of their masters? Oh, well read and find out!

**Key: **"Hello" –normal speech

'_Hello' –thoughts_

"**HELLO" –yelling**

"HELLO" –shouting

'**_Hello' –inner self_**

* * *

**. :.Konoha Agents.:.**

* * *

**RECAP:**

"_Hey, you guys are too quite c'mon! Tell us about you!" Ino said to the guys. The guys just smirked except Naruto._

"_Well I am Naruto, I love ramen! This is Shikamaru a lazy-bum, Sasuke the icy-jerk bastard, and Neji the cold-hearted freaky bastard!" Naruto said. Ino, Sakura, and Hinata laughed and Tenten smirked._

"_Well I am Ino, I love fashion, Sakura the hot-headed with wide forehead, Hinata the timid, and Tenten the Cruela Icicle 'coz she's stoic." Ino said while the boys smirked except for Naruto who laughed. The girls glared at Ino._

"_And that's Ino the agent PIG." said Hinata chuckling while Ino glared, Naruto and Sakura laughed._

"_Now, what should we do? It's getting boring." said Sakura._

"_Let's just wait until Tsunade-sama comes at 12:30." Tenten said. They boys were slightly surprised that they too were waiting for someone._

"_We are waiting for someone too! Jiraiya-sama! By the way who is Tsunade-sama?" asked Naruto._

"_They're our Shishou and that Jiraiya-sama you're telling must be your Shishou, correct?" asked Tenten. The boys nodded._

"_I guess we can just relax." said Hinata._

* * *

**Chapter Four: _'Getting Along' and The New Plans_**

Finally, the agents met and now they are in one room inside the North Konoha Hall Building.

"I'm getting boreeeeeed. Can we play something fun?" moaned Sakura.

"Me too…" said Ino.

"I know! Maybe we can play Truth or Dare!" said Naruto. Ino, Sakura, and Hinata cheered.

"Oh yeah!" said Timid, Miss Piggy, and Wide-Forehead. The boys groaned and that includes Tenten.

"No way in hell I'm going to play." groaned Tenten. The girls and Naruto pouted.

"Awww…c'mon! It's going to be fun!" said Ino.

"I agree! Please! It's just 12:00! We still have 30 minutes!" said Sakura. Hinata nodded while the boys looked at Tenten. Tenten gave all of them death glares.

"So?" asked Tenten.

"DUH! Let's play! Or else…" said Ino with an evil smirk eyeing Sakura.

"Or else?" asked Tenten.

"We're going to set you up on a date with Keisuke or Tsuyoshi! We're also going to go shopping, dress you up in a dress or skirt, or whatever girly dresses, and let them show your curves, and most of all, put make-ups on you and force to put your hair down! KYAAAA!" squealed Sakura. Ino and Hinata burst out laughing. The boys looked at them then back to Tenten who has a very disgusted look on her face. Naruto laughed the others smirked especially THE certain Hyuuga guy who was eyeing Tenten which Tenten completely ignored.

"You're not going to do that and besides you can't anyway." stated Tenten arrogantly.

Sakura smirked, "Oh really? How come? We CAN do that 'coz we know that you hate those things. And we're going to get some help from Tsunade-sama! HAHAHA!" laughed Sakura evilly. Tenten groaned; she knows that even Tsunade wanted to do that to her, which also means that Tsunade was on the girls' side for some reasons.

"Fine." she finally gave up.

"FINE? What do you mean by 'Fine'? You mean it's okay to—" started Hinata. Tenten glared at her.

"Don't even think about it." Tenten said. The girls along with Naruto cheered.

"YAHOO! I knew she will give up! HAHAHA!" laughed Sakura and Ino hugging each other. The boys smirked.

"What about you guys?" asked Sakura to the boys.

"Count us in." said the boys all together.

"Okay!" said Hinata, but before they can start, the door opened and it was one of the Hall's staff.

"I'm really sorry for interrupting Miss and Mister, but we just got a call from Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama. They said that they can't be in here at 12:30 because they'll be late and they're busy and they had announced that they will be here at about between 1:00 pm to 1:30 pm so they told us that you should wait here until they come. Please excuse me. Have a nice time." said the staff. The agents blinked once the door closed.

"**WHAT THE HELL?" **said a pissed off Sakura.

"They said that they'll be here at…why should we wait!" exclaimed Ino.

"That's okay! We can have time playing Truth or Dare right!" said a hyper Naruto.

"You're right!" said Sakura and Ino as they smiled.

"So, who can start first? But what'll we use for spinning? Even thought this isn't 'Spin the Bottle' we should use something so it would be somehow fair. How troublesome…" said Shikamaru. Ino glared at him.

"Kunai." said Tenten calmly showing her Kunai. The others just stared at her.

"What?" she asked.

"N-nothing. We just thought that you got to brightest idea." said Hinata.

"I'll start." said Sasuke coolly. The others nodded. So he spun the Kunai and it landed on…Sakura who blushed very quickly. Sasuke smirked.

"Truth or Dare?" asked Sasuke.

"T-truth." said Sakura.

"Do you have a crush?" asked Sasuke.

"No..Yes…I mean…" Sakura didn't know if she has any crushes.

"Yes or no?" asked Sasuke. The others looked at Sakura weirdly.

"No, not yet from now…maybe some time…" replied Sakura.

Sasuke nodded, "Your turn."

Sakura nodded and spun the Kunai and it landed on…

"Hinata. Truth or Dare?" said Sakura.

"T-truth." said Hinata.

"Okay, hmmmm…no one's choosing dare? Anyway, is it true that you like boys with golden hair?" asked Sakura. Hinata blushed furiously and glanced at Naruto briefly. Ino laughed and Tenten and the boys smirked except Naruto for being DUMB, he doesn't have any idea what's happening.

"Huh! What? What's happening? What? What's going on? Guys? Can you tell me? OKAY! I get it!" exclaimed Naruto. Everyone sweat dropped; they didn't even say anything. Sakura hit him on the head REALLY HARD. Ino started laughing.

"OW! What was that for!" Naruto whined rubbing his head.

"For being a DUMB ASS! So what's your answer Hina?" said Sakura.

"Y-yes!" replied Hinata quickly.

"Okay!" said Sakura grinning. "Your turn."

Hinata spun the Kunai and it landed on…Naruto who grinned madly.

"T-truth or D-dare?" asked Hinata.

"DARE!" replied Naruto.

"I-I dare you to not eat ramen for two weeks." said Hinata. The others smirked.

"HA-HA-HA! Nice dare!" Sakura laughed.

Naruto freaked out, **"WHAT NO! I CAN'T DO THAT! PLEASE! HINATA-CHAN!" **he said.

"S-sorry Naruto-k-un. But it's a dare. Please do it." said Hinata giggling.

"Okay, but just because you said so…I'll do it…even though it's hard." said Naruto. Hinata blushed while the others smirked.

"Now it's my TURN!" Naruto said spinning the Kunai. It landed on…

"Aha! Shikamaru, Truth or Dare!" asked Naruto.

Shikamaru sighed, "Too troublesome…dare…truth…" he said.

"What? Truth? Dare? Which!" Naruto asked.

"Fine, Dare." Shikamaru said.

"Okay! I dare you to dare me to allow me to eat ramen! HAHA! I'm so a genius!" Naruto laughed. Everyone once again sweat dropped.

Shikamaru frowned, "I can't do that." he said. Naruto smiled happily.

"You chose Dare." Naruto pointed out.

"When it comes to ramen, he can be wise. Dobe." mumbled Sasuke. Ino and Sakura along with Hinata giggled.

"Alright, alright. Too troublesome…Naruto, I dare you to allow yourself to eat ramen." Shikamaru said lazily. The others just shook their heads. Naruto jumped happily while spinning like an idiot.

"My turn…too troublesome…" Shikamaru spun the Kunai and it landed on…

"Ino, Truth or Dare?" asked Shikamaru looking intensely at Ino. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Dare lazy ass." replied Ino.

"Hmm. I dare you to run around this room and freak out. I can't think of anything so just do the troublesome thing." said Shikamaru. Sakura laughed along with Naruto. Hinata just smiled while the rest smirked.

Ino's eyes popped out, "WHAT THE…" she started.

"You chose dare Ino-pig." said Sakura while giggling. Ino glared and started her dare.

She ran around the room while freaking out, "AHHH! THERE ARE PENGUINS IN THE ROOM! AHHH! MONKEYS! AHHH! A GORILLA! I'M GOING TO DIE! EEEEKK!"

Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto and even Shikamaru were laughing while Neji, Sasuke, and Tenten smirked wider. Then Ino stopped redder than normal while she spun the Kunai and it landed on…

"Sasuke-kun Truth or Dare?" asked Ino.

"Truth." replied Sasuke.

"Okay….do you like Sakura?" asked Ino. This made everyone focus on the game especially Sakura who was surprised at the question.

"So?" asked Ino impatiently.

Sasuke opened his mouth, "Yes…" his answer made everyone slightly surprised and Sakura blushed.

Sasuke smirked seeing Sakura's action, "As a friend yet that's my answer for a while."

Ino raised a brow, "What? What about—" she started.

"Only one question isn't it Ino?" asked Sasuke.

"Fine!" Ino said but she still smirked. Sakura was a bit embarrassed so she lowered her head. Sasuke spun the Kunai and it landed on Neji.

"Neji, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth Uchiha." Neji replied.

"Hmm….so is it true that you're having an interest on a certain girl somewhat not on distance?" asked Sasuke smirking that made the other guys smirked too. The girls were confused except for Tenten who was careless, just listening.

Neji frowned, "What kind of a stupid question is that Uchiha?"

"Just answer it." said Sasuke.

"Fine…………Yes, I am having an interest on a certain girl who is not on distance…practically." Neji hissed. The guys smirked and the girls except Hinata who smiled and Tenten who was careless, "Awwww"-ed.

"Awwww…how sweet!" said Ino and Sakura at the same time.

"Shut up." said Neji as he spun the Kunai.

"Tenten. Truth or Dare?" he asked slightly smirking.

Tenten glared hard at the Kunai which made the girls sweat dropped, "Dare." she hissed.

"Hm. I dare you to smile. Just can't think of anything…" said Neji simply. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata gasped.

"OMG! Just the right dare!" said Sakura.

Tenten flinched a bit, "Well sorry but I don't know how to."

"It's a dare meaning you have to do anything someone asked you to." Neji said as he looked at Tenten.

"…." was Tenten's response. So she tried her best to smile. Slowly her lips curved into a slight smile but it was noticeable enough though she still looks like unemotional and cold however, she looks better. The other girls cheered.

"YES! YES! Finally, the first time we saw her smile! It's a miracle! It really was the right dare for her! Learn how to smile! YESS!" Sakura and Ino exclaimed happily jumping up and down while hugging each other tightly. Hinata smiled happily and hugged Tenten.

"Gosh, Tenten-chan! I can't believe you actually smiled! It was like…the whole universe froze!" Hinata said slightly shaking Tenten while hugging her neck.

Tenten sighed and narrowed her eyes, "You're getting too dramatic sis. Sure, fine I finally learned how to smile. But that doesn't change the fact that I'm going to smile every time." she said dryly with no emotions at all.

The girls pouted a bit, "It may change! And we're positive of it!" said the girls letting go of each other and Hinata letting go of Tenten.

"Yeah…sure you are…" Tenten said ironically. The boys once again just stared at them.

"Does this mean that Tenten-san here never had smile?" asked Naruto.

"Don't call me that." said Tenten.

"Eh? What do you want me to call you then?"

Tenten was about to answer but the girls beat her to it.

"Let's see…since she doesn't like being called in a polite form, you can call her Tennie, Cruela, Cruela Icicle, Iceberg, or what ever…"said Sakura. Tenten glared at Sakura.

"Okay! Then I'll call her Iceberg! Cool name!" said Naruto.

"Well to answer your question Naru-chan, yes Cruela Icicle never had smile or rather we haven't seen her smile." said Ino.

"Oh."

Just then the door opened and it revealed none other than their MASTERS.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura, Ino, and Naruto yelled pointing at their masters.

"Sorry dear our students, we've been busy a while ago and we have brought other teachers with us." said Tsunade. Then four persons appeared before them.

"Kakashi-sensei? Asuma-sensei?" asked Naruto surprised the others boys were surprised too but didn't say anything about it. It was then the girls turn.

"Anko-sensei? Kurenai-sensei?" asked Hinata also surprised like the other girls who didn't say anything. The boys and the girls all looked at each other.

"Y'know them?" asked Ino and Shikamaru at the same time, they blushed quickly and looked away.

"Well, well seems like you have known each other. I'm Jiraiya the Master of Konoha Ninja Agents. Now let's get the teachers introduce themselves. Let's start with my trainers." said Jiraiya grinning.

"Hatake Kakashi; Chuunin, Tokubetsu Jounin, Jounin, ANBU teacher. Trainer of Konoha Ninja Agents. Pleasure to meet you." said the Silver-haired man with a masked covering his mouth and his Hitaiate covering his left eye and reading an orange covered book. The girls were all wondering why he is covering his eye and mouth and holding a strange book.

"Sarutobi Asuma; Chuunin, Tokubetsu Jounin teacher. Trainer of Konoha Ninja Agents Chuunins and Tokubetsu Jounins. Nice meeting you." said a man with a cigarette and with beards.

"I'm Tsunade the Master of Konoha Kunoichi Agents. Now let's get to my trainers." said Tsunade.

"Yuuhi Kurenai; Genin, Chuunin, Tokubetsu Jounin teacher. Trainer of Konoha Kunoichi Agents starting from Genin to Tokubetsu Jounins. Nice to meet you." said a beautiful woman with curly hair with red eyes and red lipstick. The guys looked at her wondering why she has red eyes.

"Mitarashi Anko; Jounin, and ANBU teacher. Trainer of Konoha Kunoichi Agents Jounins and ANBUs. It's a pleasure to meet you!" said a girl eating dango and smiling playfully with a high ponytail up on her head like a chicken tail. The boys and the girls all bowed their heads politely.

"So you dear handsome boys and beautiful girls there have introduced yourselves eh?" asked Jiraiya. The agents all nodded.

"Good. Now we will tell you what to do okay?" said Tsunade. "Listen carefully please." she continued as she settled herself on a chair and the other teachers followed. The young agents nodded.

"You were all presented here to cooperate with each other." started Jiraiya.

"Cooperate?" asked Ino and Naruto and Hinata at the same time.

"Yes cooperate." replied Jiraiya.

"What do you mean by cooperating? Like helping each other yeah…but how and why and what kind?" asked Sakura curiously.

"I agree." said Sasuke.

"Well, you do know what cooperation is but this kind is like helping each other like what you said Sakura but this is more likely or settled on everything." said Tsunade.

"Everything?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yes helping each other with everything. Like missions, for sure you are to work together from now on, to others, like household chores, relationships, etcetera." said Tsunade.

"Household chores?" asked Neji unemotionally cold.

"Relationships?" asked Tenten uncomfortably cold.

"Uh-huh. Y'aknow like for household chores, cooking, cleaning the house, and every works in the house and if relationships confuse you, it's like helping each other with family problems, friendships, and most of all _love_." said Jiraiya grinning evilly. The young agents all tensed inside hearing the 'word' _LOVE_.

'_Oh crap…this is going to be the worst plan I will ever experience.' _thought Tenten.

'_Hm…this is going to be the most interesting plan.' _thought Neji smirking and glanced very briefly at Tenten who didn't care at her surroundings.

'_Oh yeah…this is the greatest plan I will ever experience. I'm going to be with Sakura……. THE HELL!' _thought Sasuke.

'_Oh yes! YEAH! With Sasuke-kun! KYAAA! What the greatest plan ever!' _thought Sakura.

'**_WHAT! You Like that chicken-head! That icy-jerk chicken-head! You are really stupid! REALLY STUPID!' _**said Inner Sakura.

'_The shit! You appeared again! And DO NOT ever! I repeat, DO. NOT. EVER call Sasuke-kun an icy-jerk chicken-head! Now go away!' _came the strike of Sakura.

'**_Right….I is going….BA-BUSH!' _**said Inner Sakura.

'_With Shika-kun! This is going to be fun!—Wait! Since when did I call him…' _thought Ino.

'_This is going to be real troublesome…but since I'm going to be with Shiny-Blondie it is okay just for her…heheh—? What in the troublesome plan am I thinking!' _thought Shikamaru.

'_With cutie Hinata-chan? How fun! And more ramennnnnn!' _thought Naruto grinning like a fox.

'_I-I'm going to b-be with…NARUTO-KUN! YAY!' _thought Hinata happily and looked at Naruto smiling.

Fortunately, the young agents had been spacing out so….

"Hello to Earth big babies!" exclaimed Tsunade and Jiraiya together. The young agents went back from space and were now blinking.

"Finally!" their masters chimed.

"As we were saying…for a while you handsome boys there will stay with my dear angels okay? Just follow them in their private hotel that they are staying; they own it." Tsunade said. The boys nodded and Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were shocked but Tenten well…she's careless.

"**WHAT! BUT—" **yelled Sakura, and Ino together as they hugged each other. Hinata just stared in shock.

"We're now clear to you dear students, we are busy right now so excuse us. We have to get going now for assigning. Any questions?" asked Jiraiya interrupting Ino and Sakura who was still hugging each other. The young agents all shook their heads.

"Before you go to the hotel dears, you can relax until what time you want just be sure to be in the hotel before 9:30 pm okay? Tomorrow Anko, and Kurenai will be at the training grounds at 7:30 am and I think that they will be with Kakashi and Asuma so be ready and take the boys with you girls okay?" asked Tsunade to her students. They nodded.

"Okay. We have to go now, we will be at the training grounds also at 8:00 am tomorrow." said Jiraiya as he and the other teachers left. Now the agents were left alone.

"This is going to be a long day…" muttered Sasuke and Sakura at the same time. They looked at each other and Sakura just smiled as she looked down blushing while Sasuke half smirked and smiled.

"Whatever…let's just finish this thing up…" said Tenten already heading to the door as she put on her dark sunglasses as the others followed her actions.

So the day goes on………….

* * *

**A/N: **Hello people! I wanted to thank to all my lovely reviewers! Please keep on reading and reviewing! They help giving me courage and they please me! Anyway, I hope that this chapter isn't bad and I hope you enjoyed reading it. So the next Chapter will be the start of cooperating of the agents together! Stay tune please! I'll be expecting reviews. BTW, If you're all wondering, the boys are wearing their clothes like in the normal －ナルト－Anime but of course they also change….and Hyuuga has no Main and Branch Family but instead they have their own like Hinata and Neji, They do not live in the Manor but different so that is the same with other clans.

**Meanings:**

K.N.A: Konoha Ninja Agent

K.K.A: Konoha Kunoichi Agent

(This is only in case you don't know but I know that you already know it though…just to make sure.)

**Translations for this chapter:**

Sensei: Teacher

(I think this is it right? If not then just tell me!)

PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

* * *

_Ninja -x- Kunoichi _

* * *


	5. Relaxing & Having Fun Part I

**Author's Notes: Oh well….Hi everyone! This story just popped into my mind and I hope you enjoy reading it! This is a Naruto fic. And I don't know maybe there will be OCs in here and by the way, this is my first fic. So be nice please…FLAMES are accepted but at LEAST be nice…and please do not forget REVIEW! Anyway people, this story is based on my FAVORITE pairings and this story is not for YAOI nor YURI fans but if you want, I'll be happy if you read it. This story is mostly AU.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, it will be Romance/Humor based on my favorite couples.**

**Pairings:** _NejixTenten (mainly focused on), SasukexSakura, ShikamaruxIno, NarutoxHinata, and other pairings (maybe, or you can vote for the other pairings…)._

**Summary: **K.N.A and K.K.A; they were known to be trained by two of the strong Legendary Shinobis. K.N.A is known to be trained by the Legendary Ninja, Jiraiya and the K.K.A is known to be trained by the Legendary Kunoichi, Tsunade. What will happen if they (K.N.A and K.K.A) meet? Will they share a special bond? Or can they stand staying together? Will they like the idea of their masters? Oh, well read and find out!

**Key: **"Hello" –normal speech

'_Hello' –thoughts_

"**HELLO" –yelling**

"HELLO" –shouting

'**_Hello' –inner self_**

* * *

**. :.Konoha Agents.:.**

* * *

**RECAP:**

"_As we were saying…for a while you handsome boys there will stay with my dear angels okay? Just follow them in their private hotel that they are staying; they own it." Tsunade said. The boys nodded and Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were shocked but Tenten well…she's careless._

"_**WHAT! BUT—" **yelled Sakura, and Ino together as they hugged each other. Hinata just stared in shock._

"_We're now clear to you dear students, we are busy right now so excuse us. We have to get going now for assigning. Any questions?" asked Jiraiya interrupting Ino and Sakura who was still hugging each other. The young agents all shook their heads._

"_Before you go to the hotel dears, you can relax until what time you want just be sure to be in the hotel before 9:30 pm okay? Tomorrow Anko, and Kurenai will be at the training grounds at 7:30 am and I think that they will be with Kakashi and Asuma so be ready and take the boys with you girls okay?" asked Tsunade to her students. They nodded._

"_Okay. We have to go now, we will be at the training grounds also at 8:00 am tomorrow." said Jiraiya as he and the other teachers left. Now the agents were left alone._

"_This is going to be a long day…" muttered Sasuke and Sakura at the same time. They looked at each other and Sakura just smiled as she looked down blushing while Sasuke half smirked and smiled._

"_Whatever…let's just finish this thing up…" said Tenten already heading to the door as she put on her dark sunglasses as the others followed her actions._

_So the day goes on…………._

* * *

**Chapter Five: _Relaxing / Having Fun Part I_**

Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto, and Hinata finally got out of the Hall and were now in front of it standing.

"Now, what'll we do?" asked an annoyed Ino.

"Hmmmmmm….hmmmmmm…let's up…." Sakura said out of the blue thinking really hard. The others stared at her. She frowned as she thinks.

Sakura suddenly brightened up and looked at her watch, "AHA! HAHA! BINGO!" she exclaimed suddenly left fist up in the air. The others blinked as they heard Sakura burst while flames in the eyes.

"Bingo what?" asked Ino looking at Sakura with a funny expression.

"BINGO! Remember what Tsunade-sama told us!" asked Sakura.

"Huh? You mean the hotel thingy?" asked Ino.

"NO!" said Sakura.

"Then WHAT!"

"Before THAT!"

"WHAT THEN!"

"BEFORE THAT!"

"WHAT IS!"

"BEFORE!"

"BEFORE WHAT!"

"BEFORE I STRUGGLE YOU TO DEATH!"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I'M ASKING YOU! BEFORE WHAT! BEFORE THE HOTEL THINGY!"

"YESSSSSSS! EURIKA! YOU ACTUALLY FIGURED IT OUT!"

"YEAH! WHATEVER! NOW WHAT!"

"I WAS SAYING THAT WHEN SHISHOU TOLD US WE CAN RELAX! HAVE FUN! SO I WAS THINKING WE CAN GO TO SOMEWHERE LIKE THE MALL, OR EAT DINNER OR WHATSOEVER! DO YOU UNDERSTAND NOW MISS PIGGY!"

"YES! FOREHEAD-GIRL!"

The others were watching them bewildered because of their loud voices; the others can't really understand what they're saying. Then suddenly the two calmed down panting.

"We really can't understand a thing on what you are saying…" said Tenten frowning.

"Y-yes I think it's better to repeat it Ino-chan, Sakura-chan…" said Hinata.

"Alright! Alright! I said that since Tsunade-shishou told us that we can relax and have some fun, we can go to the mall, eat dinner, or something like that! I mean, look at the time! It's just 2:45 in the mid-afternoon! What do we do? It's really getting boring so do you agree?" asked Sakura.

"Raise your hands if you agree."

Ino, Hinata, Naruto, and Shikamaru raised their hands.

Sakura looked over at Neji, Tenten, and Sasuke, "You three going?"

Sasuke nodded.

"I'll deal with it…for now." said Tenten and then Neji nodded as a sign of he's going.

"Okay! Then it's set! Let's go for some ramen!" said Naruto. The others just sweat dropped.

"We just ate Naruto. We're not hungry yet. We can do that later…though it's too troublesome..." said Shikamaru lazily.

Naruto pouted but then grinned, "OKAY!"

So the teens all walked together passing crowds and passing some shops. On most fashion shops, they will stop because of Ino and Sakura.

"Hey look Ino! LOOK!" exclaimed Sakura happily.

"Wow! That's so cute! Look over here, Hinata, Tenten-chan!" said Ino.

Hinata and Tenten just sighed and looked at each other while Hinata smiled and walked over to Ino and Sakura and Tenten just stayed on her destination standing looking over at her friends. The boys looked at her.

"Aren't you going over there?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah…they called you." said Naruto. Sasuke and Neji stayed calm.

Tenten glared at them and without saying a word, she walked over to her friends.

"LOOK! TENNIE!" said Sakura burst out laughing along with Ino and Hinata.

Tenten looked over and she tried not to laugh at what she saw so she just nodded her head and smiled a bit. Sakura showed her a picture of an African-American man with a very long orange wig wearing a black glittering tube that shows the navel that has a pierce and a matching glittering black micro mini-skirt with cow skin belt. The boys saw the girls laughing and Tenten smiling a bit so they wondered and walked over them. When they saw the picture, Naruto and Shikamaru suddenly burst out laughing their asses off. While Neji and Sasuke tried not to burst out laughing so they smiled slightly.

"Isn't that hilarious!" HA-HA-HA-Ha-Ha-Ha...Ha…ha...HAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Ino and Sakura along with Hinata.

"This. Is. Ridiculous." said Neji, Tenten, and Sasuke looking disgusted at the picture.

"I KNOW!" burst Shikamaru and Naruto. Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, and Shikamaru were all clutching their stomachs once they went out of the stupid shops of pictures.

Hinata then realized something, "Tenten-chan, you actually smiled a while ago! Even you Sasuke-kun, Neji-niisan!" she said happily.

"Actually, we did to control our laughing." replied Sasuke and Neji. Sakura smirked.

"So that means that you too Tenten-chan….ne? Right?" asked Sakura. Tenten nodded simply.

"Oh…" said Sakura; they didn't expect her reaction to be like that. So they continued walking in silence.

"Now, let's go to the mall!" said Ino breaking the silence.

"Yeah!" chimed Hinata and Ino.

Tenten groaned, "Oh damn no…" she muttered.

As soon as they arrived at the mall, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata squealed.

"This is it…" mumbled Tenten under her breath. The boys looked at her.

"Why do you seem blue?" asked Naruto.

Tenten looked at them, "They'll take you to some random places especially make-ups and clothes whenever they go to the mall and they'll let you bring their things when their tired…" Tenten said bitterly sighing sharply. "Let's just go." she continued. The boys nodded as they followed her to where the other girls where who went ahead.

"We lost them." said Neji walking beside her.

"Just follow; I'm used to these things." said Tenten.

Tenten lead them to a big very boutique that has a lot of accessories, clothes, and etcetera things for ladies.

"This is their favorite place to window shop or to shop…" Tenten hissed as they entered the boutique. The boys except Naruto who was having fun, groaned.

"You're right. This is stupid." said Sasuke while they past some people especially females and couples and some boys.

"Why are there boys in here?" asked Shikamaru.

"Probably just looking for the perfect gift for their oh-so-called girlfriends or wives." Tenten said as she shrugged.

"Just some warnings; Do not take off your sunglasses or you'll be in a damn troublesome trouble; that's the same to us K.K.A." warned Tenten.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"You know the reasons." Tenten replied as they walked around the boutique since it's big, it's hard to find the others. People stared at them.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto dumbly.

"Dobe. Fan-girls." said Sasuke.

"Oh I see…bastard." said Naruto.

They finally spotted the other girls and walked over to them. Once they got there, they were surprised especially Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sasuke who had their jaws dropped to the floor except for Tenten who just smirked.

"W-what the…" started Sasuke.

"Whoa…" said Shikamaru.

"Yeah…" said Naruto.

They saw Sakura wearing a pink tube glittering that only reaches up her stomach and a white mini-skirt with a belt on her waist, and then they saw Ino wearing a sky blue spaghetti strap one piece that only reaches up to her mid-thigh. The last one they saw was Hinata who was wearing a yellow tight off shoulders thin straps one-piece. The three girls noticed Tenten, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto. Their eyes widened in shock.

"Tenten-chan! Why did you have to bring them here!" exclaimed Ino.

Tenten shrugged, "No idea."

"NO IDEA!" exclaimed Hinata and Sakura. Then the three noticed Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru staring at them. They blushed faintly. Then it hit them.

"That's no fair! You have to wear something too!" exclaimed Sakura, Ino, and Hinata pointing at Tenten.

Tenten smirked, "Not interested."

"Why aren't you joining them?" asked Naruto pointing at Tenten but no taking his eyes off Hinata.

Tenten twitched madly, "Join? Bro. that's very hilarious." Tenten said dryly.

"Please! Just today!" pleaded Ino.

"I think going in here in the first place was darn wrong." Tenten muttered. But the others heard it clearly.

"Please!" asked Sakura.

"No."

"Why?"

"'cause I said so…"

"But—"

"No buts."

"FINE!"

"We'll let you go this time but next time no! A big fat damn **NO**!" said Sakura.

"Whatever." said Tenten.

"We're taking too long in here." said Neji.

"Right." said Tenten sarcastically.

"EH!" exclaimed the other girls.

"Just change. Let's go the Game Center." said Sasuke.

"Okay…" said Ino, Sakura, and Hinata.

"Let us have some time to buy clothes first. It will no take too long. Trust us!" said Sakura as Ino and Hinata followed her change. And after that they're going to buy some clothes.

Tenten shook her head, "Yeah right…it will not take too long, in fact it will take centuries for you to finish." she said. Naruto and Shikamaru snickered while Sasuke and Neji smirked and they followed Tenten outside the boutique (still inside the mall) and sat down on a long wooden bench without taking off their sunglasses. So they waited for Sakura, Ino, and Hinata to finish….

* * *

**A/N: **Hello guys! I'm really, really happy for the reviews! I can't believe I can get that much reviews! Thank You! As I thought, the last chapter (Chapter Four) was not that good wasn't it? For some who reviewed about the romance being fast, well I've already thought of that. I didn't give the sappy Truth or Dares because I don't like fast relationships so what I'm trying to tell is that the agents will not have any fast relationships but it still depends…I still haven't decided of what exactly will happen 'till the end. I won't tell any further about this story and I want it a surprised as I get to further chapters. I'll also get some rest some times but it will not be long and I want some rest to this story because I'll be making a new one but I won't tell you what it is…stay tune 'cause I might post it sometime this month or the first week of February. I still need to continue this though…

The next chapter will be the part II of this chapter. It will be perhaps longer or not? Dunno…anyway, I really want to thank you my reviewers! Thank you very much! Please keep on reading and reviewing!

_Ninja -x- Kunoichi_

* * *

有難うを込めて、

**忍者　－ｘ－　くノ一 **

* * *


	6. Relaxing & Having Fun Part II

**Author's Notes: Oh well….Hi everyone! This story just popped into my mind and I hope you enjoy reading it! This is a Naruto fic. And I don't know maybe there will be OCs in here and by the way, this is my first fic. So be nice please…FLAMES are accepted but at LEAST be nice…and please do not forget REVIEW! Anyway people, this story is based on my FAVORITE pairings and this story is not for YAOI nor YURI fans but if you want, I'll be happy if you read it. This story is mostly AU.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, it will be Romance/Humor based on my favorite couples.**

**Pairings:** _NejixTenten (mainly focused on), SasukexSakura, ShikamaruxIno, NarutoxHinata, and other pairings (maybe, or you can vote for the other pairings…)._

**Summary: **K.N.A and K.K.A; they were known to be trained by two of the strong Legendary Shinobis. K.N.A is known to be trained by the Legendary Ninja, Jiraiya and the K.K.A is known to be trained by the Legendary Kunoichi, Tsunade. What will happen if they (K.N.A and K.K.A) meet? Will they share a special bond? Or can they stand staying together? Will they like the idea of their masters? Oh, well read and find out!

**Key: **"Hello" –normal speech

'_Hello' –thoughts_

"**HELLO" –yelling**

"HELLO" –shouting

'**_Hello' –inner self_**

* * *

**. :.Konoha Agents.:.**

* * *

**RECAP:**

"_We're taking too long in here." said Neji._

"_Right." said Tenten sarcastically._

"_EH!" exclaimed the other girls._

"_Just change. Let's go the Game Center." said Sasuke._

"_Okay…" said Ino, Sakura, and Hinata._

"_Let us have some time to buy clothes first. It will no take too long. Trust us!" said Sakura as Ino and Hinata followed her change. And after that they're going to buy some clothes._

_Tenten shook her head, "Yeah right…it will not take too long, in fact it will take centuries for you to finish." she said. Naruto and Shikamaru snickered while Sasuke and Neji smirked and they followed Tenten outside the boutique (still inside the mall) and sat down on a long wooden bench without taking off their sunglasses. So they waited for Sakura, Ino, and Hinata to finish…._

* * *

**Chapter Six: _Relaxing / Having Fun Part II_**

Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Naruto waited sitting on a long wooden bench. Shikamaru stared at the boutique lazily, Naruto was grinning like an idiot, Sasuke was simply staring at the boutique also, Neji was staring the floor, and Tenten was doing something on her cellular phone. Then suddenly Tenten's cell phone rang…her ringing tone was just a simple sound. Tenten pushed a button….

* * *

On the phone…

"Hello, Tenten speaking…"

"_Hello Tenten? It's you right?"_

"Yeah. Who's this?"

"_It's me."_

"Who?"

"_ME. Don't you remember me?"_

"Aniki?"

"_Yes it's your brother, Takumi."_

"What did you call for?"

"_I'm with Sakura's cousin Sayumi right now, and Ino's sister Izuno and Ino's cousin Ikuma right now."_

"So? What're you doing right now?"

"_We're setting some things up."_

"How's Mahomi-san doing?"

"_Mahomi? She's doing fine. We're planning to have the engagement party next month. Of course you and your friends are all invited and if you want, you may invite other people. We still don't know how many people are going but there is sure going to be a lot. Sayumi, Izuno, and Ikuma are helping me and Mahomi right now."_

"Really…? Congratulations then and where is it going to be held?"

"_Oh you mean the place of the party?"_

"Yeah…"

"_West Konoha Hall Building. It's already reserved since last week."_

"I see. So when is it?"

"_I'll be giving you invitations but first, tell me how many of you are going 'cause I'm pretty sure that there are others coming right?"_

"Yeah. I'll tell you……. when can I call you anyway?"

"_Let's see…. Call me anytime next week around 3:00 pm to 5:00 pm okay?"_

"Okay. I'll tell the others or rather ask."

"_Alright it's settled then please do not forget. By the way, thanks I'll tell Mahomi too. Bye gotta get to work. Take care of yourself, see you soon. I'm not going to be in the manor for a week; I'll be staying at the Ruzu residence."_

"Hn…bye."

With that, she hung up…

* * *

The guys looked at Tenten as she hung up.

Tenten looked over at them, "Something the matter?"

"Care to tell who was that?" asked Neji.

"Yeah…it was aniki who called." Tenten replied.

"Aniki? You mean nii-san? You have a brother?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah."

"What's his name?" asked Shikamaru.

"Takumi. Hizakura Takumi." Tenten once again replied.

"I see."

"He's four years older than me. He told me that the engagement party will be held in West Konoha Hall Building and it will be next month." she said as if she had read Shikamaru's mind. Shikamaru was surprised and looked at Tenten bewildered.

"Whose engagement party is it?" asked Naruto.

"My brother's and Mahomi-san's." said Tenten.

"Who is that?" asked Sasuke.

"Ruzu Mahomi; brother's girlfriend…may be his fiancée to be." Tenten said.

"Hm..."

"You'll be invited along with Ino, Hinata, and Sakura and the teachers." Tenten mumbled.

"Thanks." said the guys.

"No prob." Tenten mumbled again. Then there was once again a silence and they waited and waited.

* * *

After 2 hours and 47 minutes….

Shikamaru yawned, "This is getting really, really troublesome…how many hours does it take them to buy and choose clothes!"

"I think from now on, I won't shop with girls anymore!" whined Naruto.

"This is awkward…" muttered Sasuke.

"This is annoying…" muttered Neji.

"It is as it is…good thing I'm used to these kinds of things…" muttered Tenten.

"Do you know how many hours more it will take them!" asked Naruto.

"They will be out here in 22 minutes." Tenten said.

"WHAT! It takes them 3 hours to shop!" asked Naruto.

"More than that; this is the fastest." said Tenten.

"How come?" asked Shikamaru lazily.

"Usually it will take them a day or so and worst of all, they will let you bring all their things once they get tired…" explained Tenten. The guys all groaned.

"You now realized how much I hate shopping…" Tenten said. The boys nodded.

But then, Naruto smiled, "But it still is fun seeing my friends happy!"

Tenten stared at Naruto.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Even though you're a dumb-dobe, you still say such things. How nice of you." Tenten said and smiled slightly then looked down at the floor.

"Though, I agree with you…" she continued.

The boys looked over at her but they can't see her face then suddenly Tenten noticed familiar chakras so she shot her head up.

"They're here." she stated. The boys looked at the boutique and saw the other girls chatting and giggling holding bags.

The girls looked over at them and waved, "Hi! Sorry to keep you waiting!"

"It's okay…" said Tenten.

"Now, shall we! Y'know, go to the GAME CENTER!" exclaimed Naruto grinning.

"Okay!" said the girls as they followed Naruto who suddenly stopped half-way.

"W-what's wrong Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata.

Naruto grinned sheepishly, "Eh…where's the way?"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"YOU DIDN'T KNOW!" asked Ino and Sakura exploding as they gave Naruto bonks on the head.

"Ouch…that must've hurt…" mocked Shikamaru.

Naruto glared, "Shut up lazy-bum!"

"Who knows the way anyway?" asked Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, and Sakura sheepishly.

Tenten, Sasuke, and Neji twitched madly.

"You didn't know either huh?" asked Sasuke.

"Hehehe…." said Naruto, Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata.

"Tsk, tsk…for a genius like you Nara…" said Neji. Shikamaru glared.

"Let's just go…" Tenten said. The others followed her.

They arrived at the Game Center after 30 minutes.

"Whoa…this mall sure is really HUGE." said Ino.

"You've been here day by day and you didn't know!" asked Naruto.

"Heheh…we don't really go anywhere except Tennie…" Ino said as she and Sakura stuck their tongue out.

"Ha-ha…speaking of going somewhere else…aniki called a while ago." Tenten said bitterly.

"EH! Takumi-san called!" asked Ino, Sakura, and Hinata.

"What'd he say?" asked Sakura.

"He called about the engagement party of him and Mahomi-san." Tenten said.

"Eh! Are we invited! When is it?" asked Ino with eyes glittering.

"Yes you're invited and other people will be too…It's going to next month." Tenten explained.

"Where is it?" asked Hinata.

"West Konoha Hall Building. He said it's already reserved and Izuno-san, Ikuma-san, and Sayumi-san is helping until the party. He also needs to know how many people are going by next week." Tenten stated.

"I see...so Onee-chan and Onii-chan is helping." said Ino.

"Sayumi-nee chan is also helping…" added Sakura.

"I wonder how they are doing…" said Hinata smiling.

The boys had no idea what they are talking about.

"Hey! We're lost! So Ino here has a sister and a brother!" asked Naruto.

"NO! I have one older cousin, his name is Yamanaka Ikuma and an older sister, her name is Yamanaka Izuno." Ino said.

"And I have an older cousin, her name is, Haruno Sayumi!" explained Sakura.

"Oh!" said Naruto. The other guys nodded as a sign of understanding.

"What about your families?" asked Sakura to the guys.

"I have an annoying older brother, Uchiha Itachi." said Sasuke.

"Oh…" was Sakura's answer.

"I have an older cousin, her name is Uzumaki Natsumi but she's Kazari Natsumi now! She's in Hawaii right now with her husband! They're new-weds. They'll be back next Monday. I also have another younger than me by- 2 years- cousin, her name is Uzumaki Natsuki."

"Cool!" said Sakura, Hinata, and Ino.

"Younger cousins, triplets all girls. Their names are Nara Sumi, Nara Sumiko, and Nara Sumika. In order." said Shikamaru.

"Wow!" said Naruto, Sakura, and Ino and Hinata.

"Have a younger cousin; Hinata's younger sister Hyuuga Hanabi." said Neji. Tenten nodded as understanding.

"I didn't know you have a younger sister Hinata!" said Ino and Sakura.

"O-oh! Sorry, I guess I only told Tenten-chan about it Hanabi is 5 years younger than me. Really sorry!" Hinata apologized.

Ino and Sakura pouted, "It's okay..."

"Why don't we just go in now!" asked a happy Naruto.

"YAY!" exclaimed Hinata and Ino happily. Sakura went beside Tenten.

"Tennie, when we got home what can we do?" asked Sakura.

Tenten shrugged, "We should prepare first before having fun as you say."

"Okay! Thanks!" thanked Sakura. The boys looked at them as they followed Ino and Hinata to the 'Drum Game' corner.

"Are you going to play that?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah! Why not? Ne Hinata?" said Ino.

"Yeah." said Hinata smiling tenderly.

"Okay…so…200 hundred yen for two persons and what song are you going to ply anyway?" asked Sakura as Ino and Hinata put their coins in each for a hundred yen and grabbing the drum sticks and choosing a song; each song will have a preview so they will know what it is. The others watched.

"Hmm…Okie…what song? What about—" Hinata started.

"HEY! Hey! I know! Why don't you do Asian Kung Fu Generation? Maybe Orange Range too!" interrupted Naruto as he jumped up and down. Sakura gave him a bonk on his head really irritated.

"NARUTO! DO NOT INTERRUPT AND SHUT THE GAME UP!" Sakura exclaimed impatiently.

Naruto was rubbing his head while looking so confused, "What? C'mon Sakura-chan! Of course I can't shut the game up! It's for everyone to play and to have fun! And besides, I'll be doomed if I do…" Naruto said blinking.

Sakura also blinked stupidly, "Eh? What?"

Everyone sweat dropped and sighed.

"Dobe…" Sasuke said.

"What'd you say bastard!" asked Naruto.

"I said dobe, dobe."

"Sasuke-teme!"

"Naruto-dobe."

"BASTARD!"

"DOBE."

"TEME!"

"Unsura tonkachi."

"NANDATO!"

"Unsura tonkache…"

Everyone even at the game center stooped and looked at them.

"Hey! C'mon Sasuke-shit! Naruto-idiot! Stop that nonsense! You're acting like kids!" Sakura said a vein popping on her head.

Sasuke glared at her, "You have no right to call me that pinky."

"PINKY! How dare you!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Sakura-channnnn….why'd you call me IDIOT?" asked Naruto.

"'Cause you are!" said Sasuke and Sakura then they glared at each other. The people stared at them while Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Ino, and Hinata shook their heads.

"Well at least I have a better name…" muttered Naruto. Sasuke glared at him.

Sakura looked at the people that was staring at them and glared madly, "What're you staring at huh? Do you want me to struggle you to a ground smashed meat?"

The people stiffened and shook their heads at the same time and turned back to their games though they still don't know how Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Neji, and Tenten looked a like and their true identities because the agents are wearing very dark sunglasses and they didn't show any signs of being an agent; because if they did, they are definitely DOOMED.

"Hey! Can me and Hina just start the game now?" asked Ino. The others nodded.

So Ino and Hinata played the 'Drum Game' with the song playing 'Viva Rock' by 'Orange Range'. They were too focused to see the boys and other people admiring their drum skills. Sakura and Tenten just smirked.

"Always like that ne?" asked Sakura.

"Indeed." replied Tenten. The boys looked at them and were wondering. That caught Tenten and Sakura's attention.

"Oh. Yeah, Ino and Hinata are good at those." Sakura explained. The boys 'Hm' and turned back at Ino and Hinata.

Once Hinata and Ino finished, they cheered as they saw their score; it was the same and they were the HIGHEST score in there and the people who were watching has their eyes widened in surprised.

Sakura glared at them, "What now? I told you to not stare didn't I? Do you really want me to struggle you to a ground smashed meat?"

The people shook their heads and once again turned back to their games.

"Good you listen very well…" said Sakura.

Ino and Hinata started jumping up and down as they cheered together and hug, "Yay! We won! We have the same scores! OH YAH!"

Sakura just smiled and joined the hug and Tenten looked at them with a slight smile on her face. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata looked at Tenten and grinned evilly.

Tenten's smile disappeared and she blinked, "Oh shit…" she muttered and as a matter of seconds, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata hugged her and started laughing.

Tenten sighed and finally gave up as she hugged her _sisters _(like) back, but she didn't laugh as she secretly lowered her head and smiled a true smile which nobody had noticed. The boys looked at them and that made them smile even slightly for Sasuke and Neji. They didn't know that these girls are this close. Really close more than best friends could be; they were like a family.

As the girls finally released each other, the boys let their smiles fade away except for Naruto who has a really big smile on his face.

"So what do you want to do next?" asked Hinata with a smile on her face.

"RAMEN!" shouted Naruto happily.

"No! I mean, we just ate and we have to have some fun! Don't you think so Naruto?" said Ino.

"OKAY!" exclaimed Naruto happily as he smiled. The others sweat dropped at his sudden change.

"Care to go to the Amusement Park here?" Tenten suddenly asked while doing something to her cell phone.

Silence………….

She shut her cell phone and looked at her friends when she didn't hear any reply.

Tenten arched an eyebrow, "What now? Did you swallow your tongues or what?"

Her friends including the guys snapped back and glared at her while she smirked.

"FYI, we didn't swallow our tongues 'cause we still can talk and that would be gross if we did and to answer your question Miss Cruela Devil from 101 Dalmatians—" Ino said nonstop.

"Shut the hell up Yamanaka!" hissed Tenten at the same time interrupting. Sakura and Naruto started laughing while Hinata giggled and the others smirked.

"Okie, okie! Fine! I just wanted to answer!" Ino took a deep breath and Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata knows what'll happen the next thing so they covered their ears while the guys had no idea at all…. .

"**YES! HELL YES! LET'S GO TO THE AMUSEMENT PARKKKKKKKKK!" **Ino shouted really, really, REALLY LOUD that the whole mall shook as people began to panicked. The guys was really shocked as they covered their ears and fell down by Ino' s sudden out burst while Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata covered their ears and gathered chakra to their feet to prevent their selves from falling.

Ino stopped and looked around her, "Are? Are? Arere? Doukashita no?" she asked innocently. Her friends (Friends meaning it now also includes the boys) glared at her hard.

The guys set their selves up to stand and looked at Hinata, Sakura, and Tenten confused.

"Why are you gathering up your chakra?" asked Neji.

"—to your feet?" continued Sasuke. Shikamaru and Naruto nodded their heads as a sign of 'I agree'.

The three girls looked up from their feet as they took off their hands from covering their ears, and looked at the boys as they also stooped their chakra gathering.

"To prevent ourselves from falling…." said Tenten frowning.

"Yeah, isn't OBVIOUS?" said Sakura emphasizing 'Obvious' looking at Ino.

"U-huh…see what happened to you? And Tenten-chan taught us that." said Hinata smiling.

Ino pouted at them, "Aww…c'mon! I'm just excited about it!"

"Yeah sure, whatever!" said Sakura.

"Nice thinking about the chakra thing…but how troublesome…"said Shikamaru.

"I think I gathered too much chakra…." said Hinata almost in a whisper.

"Eh!" Ino panicked.

"I-it's okay Ino-chan; it's just a minor headache…" Hinata said giggling at Ino.

"You sure you'll be okay Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Of course Naruto-kun!" Hinata said as she blushed slightly.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…you and Ino should really learn how to manage chakra controlling!" demanded Sakura closing her eyes.

"They are…" said Tenten.

"Yeah, but! How many times have you taught them? When you taught me it only took me exact two months and a half and them, it has been an exact year for goodness sake and Ino-pig has a higher position than me!" explained Sakura. Ino and Hinata just laughed cheerfully which made the boys be confused of their reactions. The girls didn't care if they tease each other because it's normal to them and they got used to it and besides it makes their bond stronger.

"Wow you sure has a good memory Forehead-girl, of course we know that!" said Ino recovering from her laughter.

"And besides, it's not easy to learn how to control your chakras!" said Hinata also recovering from her laughter.

"I know but…how long did it take you Tenten-chan to master chakra controlling?" asked Sakura.

"Two and a half weeks." Tenten replied simply. Her friends' eyes widen.

"WHAT?" asked Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Shikamaru while Sasuke and Neji was just eyes widen.

"REALLY?" asked Sakura.

Tenten nodded.

"HONTOU?" asked Ino.

Another nod.

"Hontou ni?" asked Hinata.

Another nod.

"Honma?" asked Shikamaru.

Another nod.

"Maji?" asked Naruto.

Another nod.

"I MEAN, SERIOUSLY?" asked Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Shikamaru at the same time. Tenten nodded her head and closed her eyes; as soon as this happened, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata stopped and gulped at the same time and Sasuke and Neji noticed this having no idea why.

"Do you really mean it?" asked Naruto and Shikamaru. At the same time they wondered why the other three girls didn't ask any further but they continued to look at Tenten.

Just as they looked at Tenten, she was already looking up but something was different on her….; her eyes.

"I said YES." Tenten said sternly with her eyes glittering colored silver with mixture of ash and they look very sharp as they stare at you. Neji and Sasuke's eyes widened more and Shikamaru and Naruto gulped loudly and nervously as a bead of sweat fell from their head. They know the reasons now why the other girls stopped asking any more questions.

"W-we understand ma'am…." Shikamaru and Naruto said as they bowed to Tenten nervously especially Naruto; he was trembling badly.

"Do not call me that, they're for wimps." Tenten said as she glared. If looks could kill Shikamaru and Naruto sure is dead right now. Shikamaru and Naruto nodded their heads.

Then Tenten deactivated her Ginhaieigan and the other three girls started laughing.

"OMG! Naruto! HAHAHAHA! If you ever saw your faces! HAHAHA! You look like a fish! I didn't know you were a coward Naruto!" exclaimed Sakura clutching her stomach as she manage talking. Ino and Hinata kept on laughing until Sasuke asked a question….

"What was that?" Sasuke asked.

"Isn't it really obvious?" asked Hinata.

"It's her bloodline!" said Ino.

"Bloodline? What kind?" asked Neji.

"Hizakura clan's bloodline! Duh!" said Sakura.

"You mean Ginhaieigan?" asked Sasuke.

"Duh…" said Hinata and Ino. Tenten wasn't listening but instead she was looking around the mall unconsciously.

"Gosh, I can't believe you learned chakra controlling that fast!" complimented Ino to Tenten.

Sakura looked at her, "Is there something wrong?"

Tenten snapped out of her trance, "No…Nothing."

"Okay…"

"Shall we just go right now to the Amusement Parkkkkkkkk?" whined Naruto.

"Who knows the way?" asked Sasuke.

"I do." Tenten replied.

"Okay, then we'll follow you Tennie!" said Hinata.

"Hn." was Tenten's response.

"What time is it now?" asked Neji.

"Straight 5:00 pm." Tenten said.

So they all went following Tenten to the Amusement Park in the mall.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello to the readers! I really appreciate your reviews! Please keep on reading and reviewing!

Well to the reviewers who said that the romance is getting fast, as I say, don't worry I don't like fast relationships so I'm really trying my hardest best to not do that and the start of 'crushes' may be on chapter ten or so...

The next chapter will be the Amusement Park! And as I told you, I am starting on my new story but I still don't know when I'm going to post the first chapter. Hint of my new story will be the category and genre: Anime- Naruto-Romance/Drama/Humor. That's it!

For the translations-

Aniki: Older brother.

Nii-san: Older brother, can be 'Onii-san', 'Nii-chan', 'Onii-chan'. The word 'Ani' meaning older brother.

Dobe: Pig-head.

-san: suffix after name in Japanese for polite forms or mostly used to the one older than you.

Nee-chan: Older sister, can be 'Aneki', 'Onee-chan', 'Onee-san'. The word 'Ane' meaning older sister.

Nandato: What did you say?

Unsura Tonkachi: Total idiot, can be 'Unsura Tonkache'.

Are: Huh?

Arere: Huh? Eh?

Doukashita no: Did something happen?

Hontou: Really?

Hontou ni: As in really?

Honma: Seriously? Informal form of 'Honki'.

Maji: Are you serious? Also informal form for 'Honki'.

Honki: Are you sure? Formal form for 'Honma' and 'Maji'.

Well there are pretty much Japanese in this chapter; sorry about that.

As you also can see, I put a lot of OCs in here. Why? Because if you have a clan, you will not have only one child would you? And for the Hyuugas, Hiashi and Hizashi died the same time with the others' parents.

These are the OCs-

Hizakura Takumi: Only older brother of Tenten who is 19 years-old. There will be another Hizakura member appearing as Tenten's 24 year-old older cousin (boy) and maybe (just maybe) others too.

Ruzu Mahomi: Takumi's (Tenten's brother) fiancée-to-be.

Yamanaka Izuno: Ino's older sister who is 18 years old (girl).

Yamanaka Ikuma: Ino's older cousin who is also 18 years old (boy).

Haruno Sayumi: Sakura's older cousin who is 19 years old (girl). There will also be other Haruno members; one of them is Sakura's younger sister who is thirteen years old.

Uzumaki Natsuki: Naruto's 2 years younger cousin (girl).

Uzumaki Natsumi: Naruto's older cousin who is 23 years old (girl).

Nara Sumi: Shikamaru's younger cousin; triplets with Sumiko and Sumika (girl- 6 years old).

Nara Sumiko: Shikamaru's younger cousin; triplets with Sumi and Sumika (girl- 6 years old).

Nara Sumika: Shikamaru's younger cousin; triplets with Sumi and Sumiko (girl- 6 years old).

Another Hyuuga-

Hyuuga Hanabi: Hinata's 5 years younger sister (not OC just to remind).

Another Uchiha-

Uchiha Itachi: Sasuke's 5 years older brother (not OC just to remind).

There! Now, you all know who are the characters but not all of them though…anyway, as this story gets to further chapters, it will talk about the clans slowly and it will tell the details about it and how the agents and their clans had survived.

Keep on reading and reviewing please!

* * *

_**Ninja -x- Kunoichi**_

* * *


	7. At the Amusement Park

**Author's Notes: Oh well….Hi everyone! This story just popped into my mind and I hope you enjoy reading it! This is a Naruto fic. And I don't know maybe there will be OCs in here and by the way, this is my first fic. So be nice please…FLAMES are accepted but at LEAST be nice…and please do not forget REVIEW! Anyway people, this story is based on my FAVORITE pairings and this story is not for YAOI nor YURI fans but if you want, I'll be happy if you read it. This story is mostly AU.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, it will be Romance/Humor based on my favorite couples.**

**Pairings:**_NejixTenten (mainly focused on), SasukexSakura, ShikamaruxIno, NarutoxHinata, and other pairings (maybe, or you can vote for the other pairings…)._

**Summary: **K.N.A and K.K.A; they were known to be trained by two of the strong Legendary Shinobis. K.N.A is known to be trained by the Legendary Ninja, Jiraiya and the K.K.A is known to be trained by the Legendary Kunoichi, Tsunade. What will happen if they (K.N.A and K.K.A) meet? Will they share a special bond? Or can they stand staying together? Will they like the idea of their masters? Oh, well read and find out!

**Key: **"Hello" –normal speech

'_Hello' –thoughts_

"**HELLO" –yelling**

"HELLO" –shouting

'**_Hello' –inner self

* * *

_**

**. :.Konoha Agents.:.**

**

* * *

****RECAP:**

_Then Tenten deactivated her Ginhaieigan and the other three girls started laughing._

"_OMG! Naruto! HAHAHAHA! If you ever saw your faces! HAHAHA! You look like a fish! I didn't know you were a coward Naruto!" exclaimed Sakura clutching her stomach as she manage talking. Ino and Hinata kept on laughing until Sasuke asked a question…._

"_What was that?" Sasuke asked._

"_Isn't it really obvious?" asked Hinata._

"_It's her bloodline!" said Ino._

"_Bloodline? What kind?" asked Neji._

"_Hizakura clan's bloodline! Duh!" said Sakura._

"_You mean Ginhaieigan?" asked Sasuke._

"_Duh…" said Hinata and Ino. Tenten wasn't listening but instead she was looking around the mall unconsciously._

"_Gosh, I can't believe you learned chakra controlling that fast!" complimented Ino to Tenten._

_Sakura looked at her, "Is there something wrong?"_

_Tenten snapped out of her trance, "No…Nothing."_

"_Okay…"_

"_Shall we just go right now to the Amusement Parkkkkkkkk?" whined Naruto._

"_Who knows the way?" asked Sasuke._

"_I do." Tenten replied._

"_Okay, then we'll follow you Tennie!" said Hinata._

"_Hn." was Tenten's response._

"_What time is it now?" asked Neji._

"_Straight 5:00 pm." Tenten said._

_So they all went following Tenten to the Amusement Park in the mall.

* * *

_

**Chapter Seven: _The Amusement Park_**

So Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Neji, Sakura, Sasuke, and Shikamaru followed Tenten to the amusement park.

"Uhmmm…Iceberg…." started Naruto. Tenten glared.

"Eh…I mean, Tenten-san…can I ask a question?" said Naruto.

Tenten nodded very slightly as her back was turned to everyone else.

"Uh…what? Okay…HOW DID YOU KNOW THIS PLACE!" Naruto said sudden mood changing. Ino and Sakura sweat dropped while Hinata giggled. Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru shook their heads.

Tenten scowled, "This place?"

"Yeah! I mean how did you know there's an amusement park here?" asked Naruto with his arms up his head grinning.

"I agree Tenten-chan! How did you know that there is an amusement park here?" asked Ino.

"Yeah, not even the guys knew about this!" said Sakura.

"Not even us!" agreed Hinata.

Tenten stopped and looked at them while the others too stopped.

"I too agree." said Shikamaru.

"It was just opened yesterday. Why?" said Tenten. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were surprised.

"REALLY?" they chorused.

"Yes."

"EHHHH!"

Tenten continued to walk and the others followed.

"How long do we have to walk until there?" asked Sasuke unemotionally but there is a hint of whining to his voice.

"We're here." Tenten suddenly said as she stopped walking.

As soon as the others saw where they are, their jaws dropped well only Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, and Hinata. Neji and Sasuke were just calm but they too were surprised because the Amusement Park was damn HUGE.

"WHAT THE F—" was Sakura and Ino along with Naruto and Hinata until Tenten interrupted them. Let's just say…because of the '_foul language'_.

"Wait here. I'll go get the tickets." Tenten said.

"But how?" asked Hinata.

Tenten frowned, "Just wait here. I'll go get them to the ticket boot." she said as she was about to go.

Hinata stopped her, "How? Tenten-chan?"

"I'll go pay them." Tenten said as she simply walked off.

The others stared at her as she walked off.

"Hey, no way! She's paying for us!" exclaimed Sakura as she decided to follow.

"I won't let her." said Hinata and Ino.

"She's not going to pay for us is she?" asked Neji frowning.

"I think she is." Sasuke said.

"That's nice but…we're guys! That's being unintelligent; letting a lady treat you…" said Naruto as they all looked at Tenten pay the tickets for all of them.

"Is she always like that?" asked Shikamaru lazily.

"Yeah…how sweet of you anyway Naruto…" the three girls all said in chorus. They stopped half way because they can see Tenten approaching them.

Tenten handed them their tickets and then narrowed her eyes, "Something wrong?"

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata looked at her suspiciously.

"What?" asked Tenten.

The other three girls continued to look at her suspiciously; Tenten sweat dropped.

"We already told you not to do that." said Hinata.

"Excuse me?" asked Tenten.

"Treating us!" said Ino and Sakura.

"I wasn't treating you…" Tenten said simply scowling.

"Yes you were!" said Hinata, Sakura, and Ino.

"………………….." it took a long time before Tenten answered, "I forgot." she finally said blankly. The girls fell down anime style. The guys looked at them and smirked except Naruto who smiled.

"Thanks for treating us Tenten!" said Naruto happily.

"Don't mention it, and I didn't treat you." Tenten replied.

"Well, shall we?" asked Shikamaru smirking.

"…………………………………………………………" was the girls' response as they noticed the guys smirking.

"Something the matter?" asked Neji.

Tenten shook her head and nodded, "Let's go." she said as she walked off with Sakura, Ino, and Hinata trailing beside her blinking and walking slowly and bewildered while they glanced (except Tenten) at the guys and saw them still smirking as they caught the gaze and the girls (except Tenten) blushed looking away.

* * *

"Hello Miss, welcome to Konoha Mall Amusement Park. May I have your tickets please?" asked the entrance staff; he was a man at a young age and as Sakura gave her ticket to him, he grasped her hand and smiled at her. Sakura gasped.

Since they all entered in different entrances and each entrance has a door and boarder between them, so nobody heard her.

"You're cute huh, pinky?" said the staff.

"WHY YOU! Get your filthy hands off mine!" Sakura screamed.

"Why chick? Wanna go out with m—" the man was interrupted…

"You're disgusting." said a voice.

"The man released Sakura and turned around to be met by cold onyx eyes.

Sakura saw the person and gasped as her eyes widened, "Sasuke-kun!"

"Y-you know him!" asked the man.

Sakura rushed to Sasuke, "Thank you! Thank you very much Sasuke-kun!" she said bowing at the same time but also blushing.

"Let's go." Sasuke said glaring back at the man and grabbing Sakura by the arm gently.

"O-okay." said Sakura as they left the man all alone.

They went back to the others only to find them staring at them; Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, and Hinata was grinning evilly while Neji and Tenten was smirking.

Sakura blushed, "W-what!"

Sasuke looked away as he released Sakura's arm.

"Heh…didn't know that you two already are going out…" said Ino smirking.

"S-Saku-chan…why didn't you tell us!" teased Hinata smiling.

"Nice move Sasuke-teme!" said Naruto.

"Tch. How troublesome…" said Shikamaru boringly.

"WHY YOU! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR……." _roared_ Sakura as she put her left fist up.

"Yes Madame?" asked Ino innocently.

"Shut up…" said Sakura.

"Okie…let's just go." said Ino as Sakura nodded and they hooked their arms together marching happily while smiling and at the same time laughing and singing 'Girl can Rock' by 'Hilary Duff'. Hinata and Tenten trailed behind and the guys….well Sasuke was beside Naruto who was behind Hinata and Shikamaru was beside Ino and behind Tenten was Neji. The guys all looked at Ino and Sakura.

"Hey Forehead-girl! It's '_I ain't crazy…….At all!_' You know!" sang Ino.

"Fine, fine!" said Sakura and so Ino and her sang up till the end of the song.

"YAHA!" Ino and Sakura yelled together doing high-5.

Tenten and Hinata sighed.

Naruto was cheering, "Hey! I love that song!"

Sakura and Ino was shocked, "You LOVE that song?"

"Yeah! I LOVE that song!"

"Are you GAY!" asked Sakura.

"NO!"

"Then why do you LOVE that song!" asked Ino.

"Because I love it! "

"It's okay for you if Girls Rock and Rule and Boys Drool with Craziness?" asked Sakura.

Naruto thought for a moment, "Hmmm….you're right but I still LOVE the song! I don't have any special reasons though…I think I just like girls…."

Sakura and Ino sweat dropped, "BAKA! You PERVERT!" they shouted angrily as they bonked Naruto on the head.

The others sweat dropped.

"By the way……..uhmm….what do you want to do first?" asked Hinata smiling slightly.

Ino's face lit up, "I know! Since we just ate….where do you guys want to ride?"

Sakura grinned, "Ino-pig….I think I wanna go THERE." said Sakura emphasizing 'There'.

The guys were confused.

"What?" asked Shikamaru.

Ino smirked, "Yeah why don't we?"

Hinata flinched, "I-Ino-chan, Sakura-chan…."

Tenten snorted, "I don't want to."

"Whoa, wait freeze! What are you girls talking about?" asked Naruto.

"Wasn't the question 'ride'?" asked Sasuke.

"I agree." said Neji.

"Well….you see, Forehead-girl and I used to go THERE." said Ino.

"Yeah and this Pig here used to force me and now I'm addicted to it!" Sakura said glaring at Ino forgetting the _disgusting incident_.

"Where is that?" asked Shikamaru.

"Alright, we'll lead ya if there is one here…." said Sakura and Ino in unison.

Hinata and Tenten were quite and didn't dare moved an inch nor centimeter.

The guys looked over at them, "Hey ya two comin'? asked Naruto.

Hinata blushed quickly but didn't say anything and just stood at her destination while looking down; Tenten was looking bored nor did she move a millimeter…

Sakura whined, "Oh! C'mon! You two! You're no FUN!"

Ino did the same, "Yeah! C'mon!"

Hinata and Tenten remained still and quiet.

SILENCE…

There was an amount of silence and the Agents all just stared at each other.

"Uhmm…hello?" asked Naruto.

"So?" asked Sakura and Ino.

Hinata laughed nervously, "Ha….ha….uhmm…er?"

Tenten blinked, "What?"

"You two coming? Right?" asked Ino and Sakura sweetly…._very sweetly _as they could muster.

The guys? Well the guys are staring at the K.K.A.

"C-can we just not _join_ there? Please?" asked Hinata politely.

Ino pouted, "But why?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Give us one good option… or maybe reason…"

"I'm not interested." replied Tenten calmly.

"It's ridiculous? Ha-ha…" was Hinata's response nervously; afraid of Sakura's outburst and Ino's enormous mouth.

"Okaaaaayyyyyyyyy…….Uh-huh….yeah…so…right…" was Ino's answer.

"Okay, Okay,** OKAY, OKAY! FFFIIIIIINNNNNEEEEEEEE!"** shouted an irritated Sakura.

"……" was everybody else's response.

"Let's go—" Sakura started.

"Where?" asked Tenten.

"Uhmm….to the rides! Yeah, to the rides!"

"Which ride?"

"Uh….."

"Why don't we ride on the Roller Coater!" suggested Naruto.

"YAY! Let's go!" cheered a very happy Ino.

* * *

At the 'Extreme Roller Coaster!' place….

Fortunately, the place was really crowded and it happens that the Agents are at the half way part of the line.

"Nhmmm…NAH! It's too crowded here!" whined Naruto.

"Bang! You were the one who suggested it!" replied Sakura.

Everybody else just sighed.

For some reasons, most of the people in front of them were too impatient to wait so they got out of the line and it comes to the Agents that they are the next one to be riding.

Ino cheered, "Yes! We're going to be next, we're going to be next, and we're going to be next….—" she sang.

"Tsch…troublesome…keep quite." said Shikamaru.

Ino glared at him very hard.

"You don't care." Ino warned.

Shikamaru just sighed.

"Hi Misters and Mistresses! Welcome to Konoha Mall Amusement Park. This ride is called the 'Extreme Roller Coaster!'. Please get into pairs." said a lady smiling kindly at the agents and the other people.

The pairs turned up to be: Sakura and Tenten, Sasuke and Neji (behind Sakura and Tenten), Ino and Hinata, and Shikamaru and Naruto (behind Ino and Hinata), then other people (blah, blah, blah).

"Please buckle up your seatbelts and hold on tight." warned the lady.

So the right started; while the ride is working….

"YAHOO!" yelled a happy but having a shaking voice with a very trembling mouth Naruto.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Ino and Sakura back. They started cheering.

Hinata was looking down holding the rail of the ride tightly as she could as she shut her eyes firmly. Tenten was well…looking down and closing her eyes. Neji and Sasuke stayed calm. Shikamaru was…well…he fell asleep O.o (how can ya do that?).

* * *

When the ride just finished and stopped….

Everybody went out except for our dear lazy-bum…Shika-kun.

"Oi! Shikamaru! Okiro tte bayo!" exclaimed Naruto while shaking Shikamaru who just stirred. The girls were making a face.

"Hey, how does he do that?" asked Sakura surprised.

"Yeah…how can he fell asleep on riding in a Roller Coaster…" said Hinata.

"Weird." was all Tenten can say.

Ino? Well… here she comes!

Ino walked over to wake Shikamaru.

"LAZY-BUM! WAKE UP!" shouted Ino angrily giving Shikamaru a black eye...

Shikamaru's eyes popped out instantly with the left one having a black eye, "WTF?" he blurted out loud.

"HAHAHA!" was Naruto's outburst. He kept laughing and laughing again until he heard Hinata's warm voice; he stopped.

"Sh-Shikamaru-kun? Are you alright?" asked Hinata.

"H-Huh?" asked Shikamaru looking around his surroundings.

"Don't 'HUH' me! We've been trying to wake you up!" screamed Ino.

"Really?" asked Shikamaru bluntly.

"YES!" replied Ino, Sakura, and Naruto.

"Okay?" said Shikamaru more like a question.

"Hn….let's just go…." said Sasuke.

"Go? Where?" asked Ino.

Sasuke shrugged.

"How about the 'Sailing Adventure!' ride?" suggested Sakura while looking at a map along with Hinata and Tenten.

"Why not!" said Naruto.

"Let's GO! GO!" said Ino and Sakura.

So they all went ride the 'Sailing Adventure!' ride and good thing, there was not much people and they all wondered why, but as soon as they saw the ride, Ino, Naruto, and Sakura's jaw dropped, Hinata's face showed fear, Tenten stared blankly, Neji and Sasuke remained emotionless, while Shikamaru yawned.

"Oh my….are we going to ride that thing!' asked Ino and Sakura.

"…………." was everybody's reply.

"Why don't we?" asked Tenten all of a sudden.

Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sakura looked at her, "Seriously?"

Tenten shrugged, "We're already here, why not? Besides, you were the one who suggested it, Haruno."

"O-okay….." said Sakura as she approached the ride and the others followed her as well.

So, all eight of them went to ride the 'Sailing Adventure!' thing.

* * *

**A/N: YAHOO! I finally updated! Well here's the seventh chapter everyone! Thank you for the reviews, suggestions, and corrections you gave me! They make me happy! Sorry if this chapter is boring or anything…it's just long that I have to cut it. If anyone of you doesn't know yet, I made a new totally AU story and it's SasuSaku though read the author's note below it and you'll see the plot. That new story will get better as chapters go by and this story (Konoha Agents) will also get better! I'll try my best to update my stories as soon as possible! By the way, Tenten MAY start changing her OOC-ness by the next chapter….**

**PLEASE KEEP ON READING AND REVIEWING!

* * *

**

_**Ninja -x- Kunoichi

* * *

**_


End file.
